<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IRON CZAR: The Novelization by Nightspawn_Son_of_Luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176377">IRON CZAR: The Novelization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightspawn_Son_of_Luna/pseuds/Nightspawn_Son_of_Luna'>Nightspawn_Son_of_Luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Russian Royalty RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Historical Accuracy? Where we're going we don't need Historical Accuracy, However here it's expanded on, I didn't know she was 17, I hate my own work at times so be gentle, Inspired by my Ai Dungeon story of the same name, Realism? Where we're going we don't need Realism, This is probably super cringey, Time Travel, but I enjoyed writing it, hence the subtitle of The Novelization, references, so in this universe she was born in 1900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightspawn_Son_of_Luna/pseuds/Nightspawn_Son_of_Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wild adventures of David Smith... who went from A Lonely Nerd... To being a Knight in Kevlar armor for a Princess from 1918</p><p>=====OR=========</p><p>I attempt to write a shitty novelization of my Shitty AI dungeon story...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Smith(OMC)/Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (1901-1918)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Original Story (just in case you needed a reference)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay then! Let's do this!" And with those words, you turn on the machine and begin to travel back in time. Your First stop... Russia, 1918... your first girl... Anastasia Romanov... who according to history will get Shot and killed by the bolshieviks, You don't want to change history Too much... so you aren't going to prevent the russian Revolution... You're just going to save The Czar's daughter from dying in the basement with the rest of her family... You step out of the machine and begin to walk back in time... Hours later you arrive at the house you're going to need to break into. It looks exactly like how it does in the History books... Once you knock on the door a middle aged man answers... Looks like you were right on time. "Who are you? &gt; You say "Someone who knows about what is in your basement" "Who are you?" You think for a moment...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt; You say "You can call me Ivan Vanko... I'm here to see the Princess in your basement..." The man looks shocked... "What? Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&gt; You say "A traveler... who wishes to save a girl from her fated dance with the reaper" "I don't know what you're talking about... &gt; You say "Look, I know The royal family is in your basement, soon after they all pose for a picture, they will all be killed in your basement by The Bolshiveks, I'm here to at least save one person from that basement...Anastasia..." The man doesn't look convinced... "Why do you want to do this?" "Because I..." You don't really know why yourself... But it just feels Right somehow... &gt; You say "I think she's pretty... and I want her to come with me Back to the future... " "Are you her boyfriend?" &gt; You say "I hope to be" "Well come in, and we'll find out" You enter the house... And down into the basement you go... It is exactly how you remember it... The Man points to a chair, and tells you to have a seat. Soon after the princess arrives... She looks about the same age as you are now... You think she's beautiful. "So why do you want to see me?" she's even more beautiful in person... You always had a hard time talking to women... And those were just normal pretty high school girls, not Royalty... You should probably get over that if you're really going to make a harem... "Well..." This is harder than you thought it would be... "Well, I'm sort of a traveler from the future... I actually came here to save you from your death..." "Oh... I see..." She seems a bit sad... "... So why did you want to save me?" &gt; You say "Because I'm your density..." "... What? &gt; You say "I meant Destiny... Sorry, I've just never been good talking to other women... And you're way more beautiful than any of them" "... Well thanks... But, why did you want to save me? &gt; You say "I..um..when...I If..y..I was hoping you might go out with me when we go back to my time...I mean if You want to I mean?" Anastasia is silent for a moment... She gives you a sweet smile... "I'll go out with you..." You Feel Like You're Going to Explode... "You will? Really?" "Well sure... You're pretty cute..." Your Stomach Does A BACKFLIP... "You mean it?" She nods. "Oh my god, thank you! Thank you! &gt; You say "Should I stay with you for the photo with the rest of your family first or should we just run to My time machine?" "You should stay with me for the photo... And then after the picture we can go to your time machine..." You feel a little anxious, but excited about going back in time... &gt; You say "Don't worry I have plan for that" &gt; You reaching into your backpack you pull out two bulletproof Vests... &gt; You say "Okay, this is going to seem weird...but I need you to take off your Dress" Anastasia begins to take off her dress... Holy Hell... You stare at her body... She's Beautiful! "What exactly is your plan?" she asks. &gt; You say "Uh..well I..Um, These Vests should keep us safe... We both put them on under our clothes then when the Reds come and start shooting, we fall over and pretend to be dead... then when they leave, We head to my time machine.. " oh god were you drooling earlier... she probably thinks you're a pervert now... "What? What is it?" "N..Nothing..." You manage to sputter out. You quickly wipe your mouth... You're pretty sure it was Anastasia who started this by taking off her dress... Now it's time for you to stop her from taking off more clothes. &gt; You say "You just need to wear the vest in between your Undergarments and your dress..." "Really?" "Yeah, Trust me." She begins to put on the vest... She asks you to help her put her dress back on. As you do so, you feel a little weird... And it's not just the armor... After helping her dress, she takes your hand. "Ready?" she asks. "Yes" &gt; You say "Lets go pose for that picture with your family, I hope Your parents are nice to me" Her Father Tzar Nicholas is just Staring at you...Anastasia's mother though is a lot more vocal about not liking you. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you can just show up and take my daughter's hand?! Get out of here!" she screams. &gt; You say "Please, Just...Let me be with her in this photo" Tzar Nicholas looks you over before nodding. "Fine, but if I hear of any funny business from you two, I'll have you executed" he says and takes the picture. You think darkly to yourself 'no, He won't, he'll be dead soon after this.. but if this works, at least one Romanov will walk out of this basement alive' and you and Anastasia join your hands and pose. Soon after you hear the sound of the door being forced open... and men coming into the basement, They all have really old fashioned guns. and they start shooting at the Czar and his family, you quickly wrap your arms around Anastasia and lay on the floor with her and pretend to be dead. You hear the Czar's screams as he is obviously killed by the bullets... You scream as well... to make it seem more real. Soon after you hear the men run out of ammo, and a huge cheer from the peasants. Soon they leave the basement... And you stand up, extending your hand to Anastasia, she takes it, and then she looks around the basement at the bodies of her Family... "We need to hurry" you say, She just looks at their bodies again, before she grabs a ring from her Father's body, and Runs with you out of the basement, and up the stairs, Leaving the house... Trying to not seem suspicious as you head to your time machine, With Anastasia holding your hand, You can't help but look at her perfect body as she runs beside you. &gt; You say "we're almost there" You and Anastasia make it to the time machine... You open the hatch, And help her inside. Then you jump in after her, As you enter you start to travel back to 2020. You pull out your Phone, and look up that fatal Picture, and sure enough, you're now in the Photograph... There's proof that you've changed time... Well that and the Beautiful Girl sitting with you in your Time Machine As the machine begins taking her and you back to the year you're from, she starts crying &gt; You say "Are you okay? " "Yeah... I just... I didn't know it was going to be like this" She says &gt; You say "If it makes you feel any better, Do you want to know what happens next?" She looks at you, with a bit of hope in her eyes, you nod to her. &gt; You say "In November, The Germans Lose The Great War... But the Peace Treaty is Quite harsh... and so one soldier enters politics... While Russia is taken over by the Reds, Who are honestly just as oppresive as the Cza-" You cut yourself off and try to think of a better way to phrase that, You're not sure if she knows that her family wasn't exactly popular with the peasents, before deciding to continue &gt; You say "The Red's are quite Oppresive, soon Lenin is succeded by Stalin, who Lenin specifically said Shouldn't suceed him... Stalin Sends tons of people to Siberian Labor Camps... and the Germans Re-arm in secret" She's quiet, She looks out the window as the Machine takes you closer to the future. &gt; You say "The Red's are quite Oppresive, soon Lenin is succeded by Stalin, who Lenin specifically said Shouldn't suceed him... Stalin Sends tons of people to Siberian Labor Camps... and the Germans Re-arm in secret" &gt; You say "The Man who was actually born in Austria, Rallies the people behind him, and claims the Jews Stabbed Germany in the back... which they didn't... And then He makes an Aliance of conveniance with the Reds... and in 1939, he Starts an even greater war" She looks at you, and her face is one of horror. She can see it's a conspiracy. But what could she do about it? You look at her, and say... &gt; You say "Eventually The Nazi's are defeated by a combination of The vast manpower of the Soviets and The Americans untouched Industrial potential...Soon Germany is divided, with Capitalists in the west and comunists in the east, both sides posess weapons of Mass Destruction, Each waiting for the other to pull the trigger" She soon asks "Who fires first" You smirk You pause, then reply &gt; You say "No one does... by the 1980s cracks start appearing in the eastern bloc, The Berlin wall Falls... Then In 1997 the Soviet Union Collapses, The reasons why aren't important, I'm just giving you an overview... or at least I hope that's still how it goes, Hopefully We don't come back to a world Ruled by Apes or something" You then pull out your phone, after some google searchs you find that History is still the same, aside from there now being an urban legend about Princess Anastasia vanishing after she 'died' on the day the revolution came, people have found her grave many times, But no body was ever found in it, with the rotters, skeletons, and other gruesome stuff that's happened there. &gt; You say "Good, No Intellegent Apes taking over the world" She giggles but then looks at you confused "Why do you keep bringing up Apes Ruling the world" You smile and say "Oh, it's a reference to an old movie from my time, Planet of the Apes..." She seems to understand and the two of you talk for a bit more... She asks you "Is your Name Really Ivan Vanko, because you seem more like an American..." &gt; You smile at her before you chuckle and shake your head. &gt; You say "Nah, that's actually the name of a comic book villain, He also goes by Whip-Lash, I know the name from a Movie, Iron Man 2, It was the only name I could think of that didn't belong to someone else...besides, Its a common trope that time travelers use future Pop culture references as an Alias... Speaking of, We're back in the here 2020... Don't worry my parents know about the time machine... " She smiles and says, "I never thanked you properly for saving me" before Pulling you into a hug...you soon Feel something Round and Squishy pushing into you...or rather Two Round and Squishy things pushing into you... You quickly realize Its her Boobs! You start breathing a bit heavily... You've never had a girlfriend before and now a Russian Princess is pushing her boobs against you... you start turning blushing intensly, then you start feeling something...Down there. Now she's really going to think you're a pervert... She notices you're uncomfortable and slowly moves her chest off of yours... &gt; You say "Um, S-so any-way's welcome to 2020, I-if you'd just follow me out of the time machine" She looks at you and gives a cute smile, then nods slowly, she begins to follow you as you lead her towards your house... &gt; You say "Oh I just remembered, We still have the bullet proof vests on under our clothes... We should take them off when we get inside" She looks at you a bit oddly, then replies "Oh really, is that the only reason" with a wink. &gt; You say "W-well Um..I..um.. that is..uh.. " You finish by blushing even more and trying to change the conversation. She soon follows suit and both of you laugh. You soon arrive at your home, it's a nice place. You step inside... &gt; You say "Mom, Dad, There's someone I'd like you to meet" You call out to your parents who are sitting in the living room. &gt; You say "Mom, Dad, This is Princess Anastasia Romanov of Russia, From the year 1918... Using the Time Machine I saved her from dying in that basement, Now she's um, My Girlfriend " You mumble the last bit, while looking down to the floor. Anastasia then speaks up. "Hello I am Anastasia Romanov, pleased to meet you" She says with a formal tone. Your dad says "I need another beer for this" while your mother just looks in shock, not knowing what to say. You introduce them to her, but she seems unsure how to act in this situation. &gt; You say "S-so um Mom Remember that Time Machine I was working on over the summer... " Your mother snaps out of her daze. "Oh Yeah! We almost got electrocuted by a lightning storm because of that thing" she laughs. &gt; You say "It worked... So um, She's going to be... Staying with us, um We just all need to work out a cover story to tell everyone else..." Your father quickly responds "We can say you're an exchange student, You'll be staying with us while you study! &gt; You say "And we just need a name... How about Anna Rushman?" Anastasia raises an eyebrow. "Who's that? &gt; You say "In Iron Man 2 There was also a spy who had the last name Romanov (No relation), who used an Alias with last name Rushman... And Anna can be short for Anastasia" Your father nods and goes to look for a pen to write it down on, while your mother just stares at you with a strange look on her face. Anastasia just chuckles and says "You must really enjoy this 'Iron Man 2' film you keep mentioning...Tell me What The first two are about?" &gt; You say " So the First Movie is about a rich guy who makes Weapons, Then one day, he gets injured and kidnapped by Terrorists during a weapons demonstration..." Your father quickly finishes writing it down and gives it to her. She looks at it and nods, then returns the paper to your father. You then continue your story &gt; You say "He has a piece of Shrapnel dangerously close to his heart, so he makes a device to Keep the fragment from killing him... Then he Along side a doctor prepare to escape from the cave" You smile at her and say "Sound Familiar?" before continuing &gt; You say "The Terrorists have some how been getting a hold of his weapons, and they want him to build them a new one... Instead He makes a Suit of Armor... IN A CAVE, WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS...But The doctor doesn't make it... He sacrifices himself to by Tony more time... And thebn tony exits the cave, burning the Terrorist base down, then he returns to american Soil where he anounces He no longer wants to make weapons... He also begins work on a new suit.. that breaks after he flies too high, After that He makes a third suit... and then after he defeats the guy who was selling the weapons to terrorists, He's at a press conference, where He tells the world... 'The Truth is, I am Iron Man', then after the credits of the first film role, we see an extra scene, where a man with an Eye-patch tells Tony, 'He's just become part of a bigger universe'... And that's the First Iron Man movie" Anastasia pauses to look at you and your Dad, before smiling. "I see... And what of the Second movie?" She asks. &gt; You say "The second movie Opens up in Russia, Where a man named Ivan Vanko, watches the press conference... while his father, Anton Vanko, lays in bed dying, He gives his son a Set of Blueprints...Meanwhile in the US, the Government thinks Tony is dangerous and irresponsible. Tony's also Slowly dying from The Arc Reactor, the thing in his chest keeping him alive, Because Paladium is radioactive... At a race in Monoco he's attacked by Whiplash, using his own version of the Arc Reactor... Tony also gets a new Assistant named Natalie Rushman.. Who he soon finds out is working for the Man with the Eyepatch's secret organization... and her real name is Natasha Romanov, (no relation)... It turns out that Anton Vanko helped Tony's Father invent the arc reactor... And Tony invents a new element, to power his improved arc reactor and Tony makes a New Suit, The Mark 6, and he is joined by his Friend in the Military, Rhodey piloting the War Machine armor... Where they confront Whiplash once and for all After the credits for this film role, we see a hammer that crash landed in New Mexico... Do you have any questions?" She looks at you and says, "I understand most of the story, but what are those scenes at the end about... 'a bigger universe' and that hammer? &gt; You smile at her. &gt; You say "They tie in to a little thing called the MCU...That Man with Eyepatch is talking about little pet project he calls The Avengers Initiative... and as for that hammer... Tell me do you know about Norse Mythology" She smiles back and nods. &gt; You say "Well they also had comic books based loosely on Norse Mythology... That hammer, Is Mjolnir... The film makers were give the audience a little hint that the next Film after Iron Man 2 would be about Thor..." Anastasia looks at you with a smile, before asking her next question. "How many films are in this MCU?" &gt; You say "At the moment, there are 23 films In the Marvel Cinematic Universe also known as the MCU, and they still plan to make more, I was being sarcastic when I called it little," Right now, it doesn't seem like you're explaining The MCU to a Russian Princess from over a century ago, You're just explaning the MCU to a pretty girl. &gt; You say "Oh Right, We still need to take off the Bullet Proof Vests under our clothes. Um You can go change in the bathroom, If you want..." She gives you a wink before slowly walking to go take The Bullet proof Vest off in the bathroom... You then turn to your parents &gt; You say "Mom, are you all right, You've been staring in shock ever since I introduced you to her.." She says slowly "When you first started working on that machine, I never thought it would work... I never Thought You'd ever get a date Either... Especially not a Beautiful Russian Princess from 1918 who you saved from being killed... I just hope you know, Time is a very Fragile thing..." &gt; You say "And Dad, What do you think of her, " Dad says with a smile "I think she's beautiful, I'm glad you finally managed to get a date after all these years..." He then turns to look at the TV. &gt; You say "Oh mom, Right, Can you take her shoping with you tomorrow, we need to get her normal clothes that the people of this time wear... " Your mom smirks and says "Okay, but you're coming too...Lover Boy" Soon Anastasia walks back into the room and hands you the vest... then you head to the bathroom while she talks with your parents... As you come out of the bathroom... You find Anastasia waiting for you. She stares at you and raises an eyebrow. You look down and clear your throat before speaking. &gt; You say "Would you like me to show you to the Guest Bedroom, Miss Anna Rushman..." You call her by the alias to help her get used to it.. Then she says "Actually, I'd like to stay in your room tonight, With you"... You begin blushing even more rapidly while your dad grins at your discomfort and says "Be sure to use protection" She has no idea what he means, and you somehow blush even more... Before your mother begins laughing at your predicament. "Try to keep it down, the walls in this house are kinda thin" says mom. You quickly head to your room, while Anastasia follows. She sits on your bed as you go over to sit next to her... &gt; You say "Um, S-so I-Um.." She Smiles and asks "Can you tell me more about the MCU, and what you meant when you said 'sound familiar'" &gt; You say "I was just thinking how Tony escaping from the Cave and the terrorists in the Mark 1, kinda reminded me of when we were escaping from that Basement and the reds... The only diference is we both made it out..." She gives you a small frown and says "Not all of us" she Still seems upset about her parent's deaths... &gt; You say "How about I tell you more about the Marvel Cinematic Universe..." She nods happily. &gt; You say "What else do you want to know about the Marvel Cinematic Universe?" She smiles and asks "What are all the movies called" you take a deep breath and start &gt; You say "Okay so there's Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America:The First Avenger, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, Thor The Dark World, Captain America:The winter Soldier, Guardians of the Galaxy, Avengers Age Of Ultron, Ant Ma, Captain America Civil War, Spiderman homecoming, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2, Doctor Strange, Thor Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers Infinity war, Ant-man and the wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers Endgame, and then the newest movie Spiderman Far from Home" She's still suprised that movies have changed so much since her time and asks you about some of the weirder sounding titles, "So Who is Doctor Strange" she asks. At this you smile because you thought of the perfect analogy to use &gt; You say "Doctor Strange is about an arrogant Neruosurgeon who gets his hands messed up in an accident, and when conventional medicine fails him, he ends up being forced to turn to somewhat less Secular solutions...Sort of like how your mother went to the mystic Rasputin to heal her son... " You hope that comparison makes it easier for her to get, and doesn't make her upset She's entranced, it seems that the movie analogy really hit home with her. &gt; You say "Anyway, He soon begins learning all about the Mystic Arts... or in simpler terms Magic... Once it finally clicks with him he becomes quite good at it, and he confronts an extra planar entity who wishes to create a world beyond time..." She asks you "So how does he beat him" you chuckle at this &gt; You say "By losing" She frowns a bit "What do you mean" she asks. &gt; You say "Put simply, he sets a loop point just before he goes to confront the entity... So when the entity kills him, he just comes back to life... The entity is aware of this... Eventually the entity gets sick of it and agrees to bargain... Leaving the earth with his followers and never returning in exchange for the loop ending" Soon she asks you a question you weren't expecting... "Which Character in the MCU Do I remind you of the most?" You pause a minute to think. You can't pin point any one, but you come up with two "I think... &gt; You say "Maybe Captain America... You're both people who're from a different time, trying to adjust to the modern world...Or maybe Iron Man, like I said, When we escaped that basement, It really did remind me of Tony leaving that cave" She thinks for a second, then smiles. Soon you fall asleep with Princess Anastasia Romanov in your bed... You wake up in the morning, you had the weirdest dream last night, then you turn over and smile... It wasn't a dream... You see Her arm is holding you close to her... you lay back down and rest some more, clutching her lightly, as if to just make sure she is still real... &gt; You say "Good morning, Princess Anastasia" She turns her head and looks at you, with a soft look in her eyes. "Good morning" she replies. &gt; You say "I'm so glad to know it wasn't just a dream, That I really did change history, and save you, and t-that a girl finally likes me... And not just a pretty girl, but a Gorgious Russian Princess, from the pages of history.." She chuckles and kisses you, before saying "I'm glad it wasn't a dream either...but in some ways I wish it was, I wish The rest of my family was still alive but I also want to still be here with you in the year 2020" She cuddles up to you, and you hold her tightly as you never wanted to ever let her go... &gt; You say "Today, My mom is taking us to the mall, Because if you want to try to not seem too suspicious in the year 2020 you might need some clothes that are um more Modern " She replies "Really, So we're going out today, how exciting!" she says with a large grin. &gt; You say "Just remember that to everyone else your name is Anna Rushman... Only my parents, you and me know the truth... For now lets try to keep it that way" She nods and replies "Yes, It would sure be nice if we could..." she replies before frowning a bit. Soon the three of you are in your mom's car on your way to the mall... The mall is packed, but you manage to find a parking space relatively close. &gt; You say "Welcome, Anna Rushman, to the mall " She walks in with a smile, as you follow her. You look around and realize how large this place is, you never realized that there was a whole other wing of the mall dedicated to clothing. She is holding your hand as you walk though the mall with your mother following behind you... You see couples holding hands like its the most natural thing in the world. Normally you'd mock them in you head, to hide your own emptiness... but now You and Anastasia (aka Anna Rushman) are one of them... You think to yourself, You and Anastasia (aka Anna Rushman) are actually an official couple now... You smile to yourself as you follow her into the clothes section of the mall. Unfortunatly all that confidence you had this morning is gone as you are dragged into a shop selling ladies undergarments... The only real good thing is you can see many other boyfriends and husbands standing around uncomfortably, So at least you're not the only one in this situation... After what feels like an eternity, your mother says "How about you two love birds go explore the mall for a little bit..." With that she drags you and Anastasia (aka Anna Rushman) away from the underwear shop, and you begin being able to breath like a normal human being again... "I'll be back in an Hour, Enjoy yourselves you two" your mother says with a wink, before driving away, leaving you with Anastasia (Aka Anna Rushman) and three hours to kill... You both wander around the mall, window-shopping and talking about random things, hand in hand. It's then you notice people are staring and It's not because she's so pretty... It's because the awkward Nerdy kid that nobody likes, is walking hand and hand with a Gorgious Raven Haired Foreign girl in a dress... The stares and whispers are enough to make you uncomfortable, but Anastasia (aka Anna Rushman) looks un-phased as she looks in the window of a clothing store. 'of course she's used to the attention, she's a Princess' you think to your self, before the both of you go into a movie store rental store, Partially to escape all the stares, and partially because You thought that it'd be entertaining to see her reaction to a certain animated film... you just hope she doesn't get too mad at you for it... As you both look around, she just so happens to find it. it's Don Bluth's Anastasia. You give a knowing smirk to her. &gt; You say "We've got to get that one... It's just so you" you say to Anastasia (aka Anna Rushman) with a wink before whispering "It literally has your name on it" You both give each other a knowing look before laughing and grabbing the film. "I really hope you're prepared for this..." You whisper to her, she just smiles and nods. You find your mom and tell her you're ready to go now, and she comes and picks you up. You walk out of the Mall with Anastasia (aka Anna Rushman) by your side... and you both go home to watch the film. you turn to her in your mom's car &gt; You say "So what did you think of a Mall in the 21st century? " "I liked it, we should go back sometime..." She replies, you grin. "Y-you really want to go there again?" You say, stuttering for words. She giggles. &gt; You say "Just please, not in the underwear store" She laughs again. "Okay, I promise we won't go there again." "Thank you" you smile, giving her hand a squeeze. She smiles in response, and you all drive home in silence. &gt; You say "Did you notice all the stares" She thinks for a second. "I didn't really pay attention to it, but I'm sure there must've been a few. &gt; You say "I figured you might not notice, but they were glaring at me They thought it was strange to see me, the awkward nerdy guy no one liked, walking hand and hand with you, a gorgious Raven haired Foriegn girl... They looked at me like I commited a horrible sin..." "Well, they're dead wrong" She says with a laugh. You pull out your phone and turn on the radio, trying to find a good singing channel. You give a chuckle and Begin an upbeat song... "There Lived a certain man, In russia long ago" sings a deep male voice "He was big and strong, in his eyes a firey glow" adds a female voice "Most people looked at him, with terror and with fear... But to moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear" sings the male voice You and Anastasia begin singing along... &gt; You say "He could Preach the bible like a preacher full of eccstasy and fire..." Anastasia adds in "But he also was the kind of teacher women would desire" then you both sing the chorus... &gt; You say "Ra-Ra-Rasputin... Lover of the Russian Queen... There was a cat who really was gone Ra-Ra-Rasputin... Russia's greatest love machine... It was a shame how he carried on" You sing the next verse with glee... &gt; You say "He ruled The russian land, and never mind the Czar... But the Kazachov he danced really wunderbar...In all affairs of state, he was the man to please... but he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze... For the queen He was no wheeler dealer though she'd heard the things he'd done...She believed he was a holy healer...Who would heal her son..." The voices of the singers join in the next verses... You look over at Anastasia, you can see she's really got into the song. &gt; You say "But when his Drinking, and Lusting and hunger for power... became known to more and more people, The demands to do something about this Outragous man became louder and louder.." She sings along for the next verse You add to the lyrics... &gt; You say "This man's just gotta go, declared his enemies, but the ladies begged don't you try to do it please.... No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms, Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms... Then one night some men of higher standing set a trap, their not blame, Come to visit us they kept demanding and he really came" You and Anastasia get into the next verse... &gt; You say "Ra-Ra Rasuptin lover of the russian queen, They put some poison into his wine Ra-Ra-Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine, he drank it all and said I feel fine" &gt; You say "Ra ra Rasputin Lover of the russian queen, They didn't quit they wanted his head, Ra ra Rasputin Russia's greatest love machine... And so they shot him till he was dead" You and Anastasia finish the song, then both turn off the radio and put it away. &gt; You say "So what did you think?" "That was fun" she says with a big grin. "I've never heard that song before, but it's very catchy. Your voice is really nice to listen too." &gt; You say "I'm just just glad you didn't think it was insensitive... given, well " "I don't think it was" she says with a laugh. &gt; You say "good, then you won't mind the movie" She laughs again. "Of course not! I can't wait to see it, but I have to admit... I'm not quite sure what to expect..." You get up and walk over to her. &gt; You say "I don't either, But I'm going to watch it with the real life Princess Anastasia, and she's my girlfriend..." Anastasia looks at you with a smile. "Well that makes it even more exciting!" she says. You walk over to the screen door and hold it open for her. She walks out and you follow. You sit on the couch and she sits next to you. You put your arm around her shoulders and she lays her head on your chest. The opening music starts and the movie begins. You're now watching Anastasia, for the first time... With your beautiful Girlfriend, Who just so happens to be the real life Princess Anastasia, that you saved in 1918 from the basement. She looks at you and smiles, then reaches over and takes your hand. "This is so cool!" she says. You just smile and hold her close to you. "I love you" you say in her ear. She turns and kisses you on the lips. "I love you too" she whispers. &gt; You say "I love you 3000" She gives you a big smile. "I'm glad to hear it." she says, and kisses you again. &gt; You say "so tomorrow we're going to public high school, I'm actually Looking forward to it... But I just hope you know, I'm not exactly the most popular kid in school" She raises an eyebrow. "How so? &gt; You say "Well, the social caste of American High Schools function a lot like a feudal system. At the top you have jocks... underneath them are The cheerleaders, and the rest of the upper class of 'cool kids', then you have the lower class, Art kids, followed by theatre people, then you've got the Nerds, who are basically like the serfs of High School... and that's where I am." She thinks about this for a moment. &gt; You say "And to make it more confusing The Jocks and Nerds both have their own internal caste system... For instance a Football jock is ranked higher than a basketball Jock, But a Basketball jock outranks a Baseball Jock..." She nods and you continue. &gt; You say "For the Nerds it's a bit less restrictive, each of the different factions represent your interests, I have a neutral reputation with most of them, But I'm seen as the defacto leader of the History Nerds, and although some of the Marvel fans don't like me, I'm also seen as the leader of their MCU faction" She gets a big smile. "This all seems very familiar..." "Wait, you've been to this school before?" She smiles. &gt; You say "Oh right, You're a Russian Princess from 1918... " She giggles. "I'm just a regular girl from the mid 21st century" she says. You look at her, and you can't help but to find her absolutely beautiful. &gt; You say "Sure you are, Anna Rushman" you wink at Anastasia She laughs. &gt; You say "I just wanted to let you know, that if you're with me they'll look down on you too... Or try to 'show you a real man'...They might beat me up, and force themselves on you" She laughs and kisses you. "I'm not worried, because I know that no matter what they do to us, we'll be together." The movie ends, and you turn off the TV. &gt; You say "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me again, tonight" She smiles and nods. "Of course I do." she says. You walk over to your bed, and you lie down. Anastasia climbs in bed next to you, and puts her arm around you. &gt; You say "What'd you think of the movie" She thinks for a moment. "It was nice... I enjoyed it." she says. You nod and kiss her good night. &gt; You say "I liked it too, But I think you're a lot prettier than your animated counterpart" She laughs and kisses you. "You're sweet..." she says. You fall asleep in your bed, with Anastasia in your arms. The next day you wake up and get ready for school. You look at Anastasia sleeping in your bed, with her hair fanned out on your pillow, and a big grin on her face. &gt; You say "Come on, we've got to go to school" She wakes up and starts stretching. "You're right, we do." she says. She gets out of bed and goes into your bathroom, and you hear the water running. Soon you get dressed and so does she, and oh my god she looks even more beautiful in Modern Clothing... If that's even possible. She looks at you. "You ready?" she says. "Yeah." you say. You walk to your front door with her, and your Mom opens it. &gt; You say "So remember, If anyone asks what your name is you say It's Anna Rushman..." She laughs. "Got it." she says. You walk to school with her, holding her hand. You walk in the door, and everyone is staring as you, an awkward and unpopular nerd, walk in holding hands with a gorgious girl with raven hair. "Oh my god, look at them!" someone says. "Oh my god, look at that nerd!" another says. "I can't believe they're together." a third says. "Oh my god, look at that twerp walk." You hear all this commotion, and everyone is staring. You just take a deep breath and hold her hand as you walk to your first class, fortunately Anastasia (aka anna Rushman) is in all your classes with you, part of her cover as a foriegn exchange student. Fortunately Your first class Is History, soon the teacher walks in and says "Class, before we begin, I'd like you to meet Anna Rushman, a Foriegn Exchange student". You look up and stare at her, she stares right back, and then she looks at the teacher. "I think you've met my boyfriend?" she says in a cute accent. &gt; You gulp, then stand up and blush and give a wave. Fortunately most of the students in this class are also history nerds so they are happy that their defacto leader found someone and start clapping... Though some are too shy to clap. Anastasia sits down next to you, while the teacher introduces you to the class. Then he begins his lesson and says "Today we will be learning about The Russian Revolution.." You grab Anastasia's hand and give her a knowing smirk. You learn about the basic events of what happened in that historical period and some other things. You already know more than most people in the class about this stuff, but then you are a nerd...Oh and your girlfriend is Princess Anastasia, Who you saved from her fated death in 1918... Soon the Teacher starts the slide show, Sure enough they have that photo of the Romanov family that was taken only a little before they died, only now you're also in it, holding her hand... You hope no-one notices that you and your Girlfriend look exactly like Anastasia and the boy holding her hand in the photo... The teacher begins to speak "The Photograph was taken at the last moments of the Romanov Family's life..." You look at Anastasia, who looks back at you with a sad expression on her face... before you raise your hand to speak. &gt; You say "Correct me If I'm wrong Sir, but is it true that when the Bolshieviks came back for the bodies, That two of them were missing?" The teacher pauses the slideshow. "You know about that?" he says, clearly surprised. You give a wink to Anastasia before saying "I read about it somewhere..." Anastasia smiles back at you and holds your hand. "Well yes, two of the dead family's bodies were missing. Another person raises there hand and asks "Whose bodies" The teacher Points to the picture, and says "They couldn't find Anastasia's body, or the Body of the Boy she's holding hands with... We don't know who exactly he is, or why he's in this photo with the rest of the family" You're about to ask another question when the teacher says "Now, who can tell me what year this Photograph was taken?" Anastasia's hand shoots up. "Yes Anna Rushman?" the teacher says. She says in a soft voice "1918" and then gives you a cheeky smile. The class gives a mixture of claps and "oohs" The teacher smiles too "You're right, thank you Ms Rushman" Then someone finally says what you hope no-one asks "Hey doesn't the guy in the picture kinda look like Dave?" The entire class bursts into laughter and stares at you. Anastasia gives your hand a comforting squeeze. &gt; You say "Yeah, but...That's just, a really weird coincedence, I mean, that picture was taken one hundred and two years ago... " You finish weakly. Anastasia puts her hand on your shoulder and says "I think you should just tell them truth, About both of us... Just like Tony Stark" You take a deep breath and turn to the class, "Okay, Okay, I get it, I get it, there's a weird coincidence, but there's also a reason for that..." you stand up and try to conjure the Charisma of RDJ's Tony Stark at that press Conference &gt; You say "The Truth is... That's Me in the Photo, and the New Transfer Student, Anna Rushman... She's Princess Anastasia Romanov..." You take another deep breath, and look at the class. You've never done this before, so you hope you're doing it right. &gt; You say "Anastasia? do you still have your Father's ring with you?" You look at Anastasia and she quickly pulls a ring off her middle finger. She gives it to you. The ring is gold, with a large ruby in the center of it. &gt; You say " Princess Anastasia Romanov, Will you marry me..." You slide the ring onto her finger, and give her a smile. She stares at the ring, then looks into your eyes. After about two minutes, she answers your question with a "Yes". The entire class, and then some, burst into applause. You bow your head in thanks and then look up to give a small smile. The Teacher looks at the both of you and says... "Since I don't think we have time to get the lesson back on track, Does anyone have any questions for the Happy couple here?" There's a pause, then one girl raises her hand. The teacher says "And what would that be? Please get to the point." The girl asks "Are you going to have a wedding like the Royalty and aristocracy do..And are you technically the Czar of russia now?" You look at Anastasia, who's rolling her eyes, then to the teacher, then to the girl. &gt; You say "Um, no I think if we were to try and restore the monarchy I'd just be her Consort...and she'd be Czarina... I think my title would still be Czar though... Of course I wouldn't get a title until the wedding, and I think we'd need a regent until we finish High School... But all that's for the UN to figure out. " The teacher nods and says "Yes, Yes, well that does seem to be a more suitable solution. Congratulations on your marriage, you've both passed with flying colors!" &gt; You say "Sir, Can we be Excused from the rest of our Classes today, I need to destroy the Time Machine, Contact the UN and get them to start sorting out the technicalities, Tell my parents and start Planing our wedding..." The teacher nods and you both head to the door. As you reach the door, a few Jocks from your class shout out some rude comments, but you ignore them. The teacher turns to face them and looks like he's about to strangle someone, then he turns to you and Anastasia. He says "Apologies, but I must get back to class, you two must be off too. Have fun planning your wedding!" You give a small bow, then wave at the teacher as you exit the room. Anastasia walks with you to the lockers, as you finish putting your books away. Afterwards, you both walk home together, holding hands. &gt; You say "It honestly feels nice to not have to keep it secret" You smile and look into her eyes. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul, but in this case, they're also the windows to love. You Pull out your phone and order 'Activate Clean Slate Protocall'... then you here a distant Thumping sound, as your time machine vaporizes itself... &gt; You say "Well, that's one thing done, Now we just need to tell my Parents, Let The UN know that Princess Anastasia is back... and start planning our wedding" The two of you walk home together, holding hands as the sun sets in the distance. You arrive at your house and head inside. Your Mom is watching TV, but stops when she sees the both of you. &gt; You say "Mom, Dad, We've come clean with everyone.... and we're engaged now" Your Mom stares at you blankly, as your Dad sighs and says "Congratulations, Son" You look at Anastasia and she looks back, nodding slowly. &gt; You say "Yeah mom, I stood up right in front of the class and pulled a Tony Stark" Your Mom stares at you in shock, before saying "A what?" &gt; You say "I told them the Truth, like Tony Stark at the end of Iron Man... I told them that I was in an Old Photo, I told them about her being Princess Anastasia Romanov... And then I proposed to her with her fathers ring... " You pull out the ring and show it to your Mom. She continues to stare in shock. "I just thought that it was good idea to be open and honest" You add lamely. She looks at you blankly for a second, before bursting into tears. &gt; You say "Oh and Anastasia and I going to talk to the UN, about restoring the Russian Monarchy, at least maybe as a Constitutional Monarchy" Your mother looks at the two of you in shock. "B-but You're still in high school, You can't restore an empire" &gt; You say "We can get a Regent until we finish High school... Besides, I'm planning on the monarchy having a more limited role this time... Assuming it's okay with my Fiance, Anastasia... of course" Anastasia slowly nods Your Mom continues to stare at you in shock. "But... but.. why didn't you tell us? &gt; You say "I just did... Besides You guys already knew She was Princess Anastasia Romanov, and you knew she's my girlfriend... " Your Dad looks at you blankly for a second, before bursting into laughter and saying "Well congratulations, I never believed it when your mother told us" He walks over and gives you a hug. &gt; You say "Now All that's left is a Wedding to plan, and Dealing with the Politics of this... Actually, Could we maybe have two weddings? A nice small one here in america first... and an Fancy ceremonial one in Russia... based on what the UN decides anyway" Your Mom hugs you tightly and cries again. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" Dad just smirks and says "Long live the Czar" You and Anastasia kiss, as your parents look on awkwardly. While Anastasia and your Parents talk about wedding plans, You write your email to the UN... And then go to your bed with your Fiance. It is the Best Night of your life. The Next Day... You have a big day ahead of you. You, Anastasia and your Dad head to the local courthouse, where you sign the papers to have you're married. It's quick and easy, and before you know it, you're hitched. When you get back home you see an official looking limosine in the driveway of your house, It belongs to the People from the UN... Once again you gulp and try to conjure up the Charisma of RDJ's Tony Stark... and smile at your wife, who is also smiling. The UN representative steps out and you say the first thing that comes to your head "Well this is a surprise, we weren't expecting anyone" The UN rep. says "Well when someone claims they're engaged to a long lost Russian Princess, and they had such convincing proof, someone had to investigate it.." you show the rep. the Paperwork and say with a grin... "Actually as of now it's Married to the aformentioned Princess" The rep. looks a bit confused "Married? &gt; You say "Yeah we just got back from the courthouse, we were actually thinking about having a second one, that's more Royal Wedding-ish in Russia, depending on how things go with the UN." The rep. seems to suddenly come to life. "Oh, that's wonderful! That's wonderful! Congratulations on your marriage! " He then goes to shake your hand before saying "Anyway My name Coleson, I'm here to take you two to the UN... in New York..." Upon hearing the Rep.'s name you can't help but make an MCU reference &gt; You say "Oh Coleson huh, Is your first name Agent?" The Rep. Blushes and says "Actually I'm not an agent, but a full time rep., not sure why the agent thing, must be from all those comic book fans around here... &gt; You say "Well technically Agent Coulson first appeared in the films... Not the Comics" Anastasia turns to you and says "My god, you're such a nerd" before kissing you &gt; You say "That I am, Ms Rushman That I am..." you say Miss Rushman sarcastically, because you no longer need to use that alias The rep. looks at you and laughs before opening the car door for you both. Then he asks you, "So why did you call her Rushman?" &gt; You say "Oh, That's The alias we came up with, Anna Rushman, Anna is Short for Anastasia, and Rushman as a reference to the Alias Black Widow used in Iron Man 2...It's sort of an inside joke now, but I also used the Alias Ivan Vanko when I saved her from the basement" The rep. looks at you for a second and then begins to laugh again. He says "It's okay, it's a good one, and I understand. So can I just call you Iron Man?" &gt; You say "Well, I did tell her that when we escaped the basement it did kinda feel like Tony escaping the cave, and Yesterday I did go and pull a Tony Stark in front of my history class" The rep. laughs again and opens the car door for you both. He says "Well we're going to have to fix that, so tell me your name now..." &gt; You say "David Smith...My Name is David Smith... And there's a million things I haven't done.... But just you wait...Just you waiit" The Rep. smirks a bit before getting in the car. He says "Well Mr. Smith, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." &gt; You say "That's for the Politicians to decide..." Once in the car, The Rep. puts on some music and then starts to talk. He goes on about the city and what to expect. He seems very excited about this and talks about the UN as if he's known it his whole life. He goes on about how much he wants to visit everywhere and meet everyone. You just nod as you and Anastasia snuggle in the backseat of the car. About two hours into the ride, The car stops and the Rep. gets your attention "Hey, we're here!" &gt; You say "Where?" He replies "The place where we're staying for the next few days, it's not much, but it's better than my place!" He then goes to open the door and help you all out. &gt; You say "I-is that the Plaza Hotel? " The Rep. smiles and replies "You better believe it!" You look at Anastasia as she is speechless, then to the hotel and then back to Anastasia who is speechless again. &gt; You say "Hard to believe just Four days ago I was just a Nerdy High school kid, Now here I am, staying in the Plaza, Married to the gorgious Russian Princess Anastasia, and about to go before the UN, and I might end up becoming The Czar..." Anastasia replies "Yes, it is a beautiful dream, but what if you don't get the job?" You look at her and then back to the Hotel. &gt; You say "I'll still be married to a gorgious Russian Princess..." The Rep. laughs as he heads to the door. He says "Well come on in, and don't worry, the bill is being taken care of by our friends in the UN, so enjoy your stay." &gt; You say "Oh I just now remembered... We need to turn the DVD rental back in... " Anastasia gives you a facepalm and says "just call your parents... They'd probably like to check in with you anyways... I love you, but sometimes You're so dense" You smirk and say "Well I am your Density after all" before going to call your parents. You tell your Mom and Dad that you're fine and in New York for a few days before heading to the UN. You also ask them to take the DvD back to the rental store. Your Father can't resist the opportunity to tease you some more and asks "So have you Consumated your marriage yet?" &gt; You say "I really don't think what goes on in the Royal bedroom is your concern Dad... Now If you'll excuse me, I'm checking in at The Plaza right now" Your Dad laughs and replies "Yeah, yeah, you kids these days, didn't know any better, doesn't matter. I'll just bet she's a good lay though" You start blushing intensely and coldly say "good bye dad..." You then hang up. Anastasia just looks at you and giggles a bit. The Rep. notices this and smiles. &gt; You say "Like I said, 4 days ago I was an awkward nerdy kid, so I still sometimes get nervous when people talk about, um that..." The Rep. replies "Well in any case, it was a pleasure meeting you both. I'll see you both tomorrow at the UN!" and heads out. &gt; You say "Wait, what time?" The Rep. smirks and says "We'll call you" before leaving. You and Anastasia then head to the front desk, holding hands. The Front Desk Agent smiles and greets you both. You reply that you'll be checking in. She smiles and says "Very good, and how will you be paying?" &gt; You say "Um The Rep said The UN would be covering it... It might be under the names Anastasia Romanov, or David Smith..." The Front Desk Agent's smile drops. "Well then, I'll have to investigate this. We'll see if your claim is correct, alright sir?" You reply "yes" and the agent goes back to looking at the computer. About five minutes later the Agent looks back up at you. "Well sir, you and the beautiful Mrs. Smith have a very nice room for two adults, however I can't give you two adults a room as it isn't our policy to put two adults in one room." &gt; You say "But we just got married recently, so you don't have to worry about how Adultry is still illegal in New York..." you show them the paperwork "Ah yes, I can see your name is David Smith and the beautiful Mrs. Smith is Anastasia Romanov. We don't give a discount to couples, sorry but please understand this is our policy." &gt; You say "I understand... but of course, The UN will be covering our room.. I'm not sure if we're allowed to talk about why we're here... but yes, She is The Anastasia Romanov you're probably thinking of" The Front Desk Agent smiles again and says "Of course we know who she is! I'll have your room upgraded to a suite with no extra charge" She goes back to work at the computer. &gt; You say "oh and ever since I've seen Home Alone 2 I've always wondered, Can We get a little Fridge that you need a key to open too? " The agent smiles and replies "Most definitely. I'll have the suite fixed right away" &gt; You say "Thank you... Hopefully we'll stay here again some time" The Front Desk Agent smiles and hands you the room and Mini-fridge keys. "Have a nice evening!" You both enter the elevator and head for Suite number 1918... Upon reading the room number you give Anastasia a smirk. The suite is pretty amazing. Hard wood floor, white carpet, a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room with a view of New York City! &gt; You say "So this is how the other half lives... This room really is fit for royalty, I could get used to this..." Anastasia seems pretty amazed at the size of the bed. You both get ready for bed and the room is really too quiet... Finally you get to sleep. &gt; You say "Is this what it was like, growing up as royalty?" Anastasia says "Not as grand as you might think, but I guess the experience of being in these surroundings makes up for it." She moves closer to you and kisses you... You both get really warm.... and she whispers in your Ear "Face it Tiger, You've hit the jackpot." you give her a grin before you fall asleep cuddling in the luxorious suite. You still can't believe this is real, You're married to a Gorgious Russian Princess who isn't even from this time, Sleeping in a luxorious suite in one of the most Iconic hotels in all of New York City, The Plaza, and you're going to talk to the UN about restoring the Russian Monarchy...For a Shy Nerdy Kid who 5 days ago never even had a girlfriend... You really have hit the jackpot. The next day, you feel something round and squishy yet also kind of firm brushing under your hand. Reflexively you try to grab it, and you hear a soft moan. when you open your eyes and see what it is, you start blushing and your mind start to panic, &gt; You think to yourself 'oh no, she's going to hate me now, She's going think I'm super perverted and curse me out in russian...' before remembering 'Oh, right, we're married now... But I should probably still let go of her boob' You start to move your hand away, but Anastasia grabs it and whispers "No, it's fine, After all, I'm your's now" you blush intensly and pray to every deity ever that your dad never finds out about this, because he'd never let you live it down &gt; You say "No, I understand It's just... I'd like to take it slow...um B-because I've never even had a girlfriend before, A-and I figured th-that since you were from a less um, promiscuiss time, th-that you would like that too" Anastasia lets go of your hand and moves away from you "Well, I suppose it's al-alright then" she smiles. &gt; You say "So, should we go down for breakfast?" Anastasia moves closer to you and puts one arm around your waist "Nah, let's have some more time together.." &gt; You say "As you wish... Ms. Rushman" Anastasia leans in and kisses you on the cheek "Just don't go trying to leave without me" she smiles. Soon after you go down to breakfast, you try and get everything ready for your meeting with the UN, You're not really sure what they will and won't bring up at your meeting, so you grab everything, Your Proof that she is really Anastasia Romanov (The Photo, The Czar's ring, and a DNA test she took), Your marriage paperwork, And your ideas for restoring and reforming the Russian monarchy. As you both wait for the UN to send for you both, you take a deep breath and try to once more conjure the Confidance of RDJ's Tony Stark. When the UN sends for you both, the car stops next to the gates of the hotel and a bellboy comes out, Telling you both that the escort is here. You are wearing a nice suit, while she is wearing a somewhat old fashioned Gown. When Coleson comes by to drive both you and your wife Anastasia to the UN, this time you are quiet, but still polite. You want to be charming yet still respect the Formalities of Diplomacy, so you try to get into that mindset. You arrive at the UN building and a few seconds after your car stops, you hear a 'Beep'. &gt; You say "Pardon me, Coleson, Do you know what this meeting will be about specifically? " He smiles at your newfound diplomatic prowess and answers "This meeting will be before the general Assemble, Firstly to decide whether or not she is actually Princess Anastasia Romanov. If they agree on that, then they'll debate on whether or not she can still claim the Throne... If they agree to that, then you'll present a general outline of your plans on restoring the Russian Empire, and appointing a subcomittee to discuss details with you..." He pauses to look at your lovely wife and back to you "The subcomittee will still have to vote on if they want to accept your proposal. So there will be no obligation for them to agree with you." &gt; You say "Of course, Although I plan on making the terms quite generous" He frowns and continues "Well, I had better be off, nice seeing you both. Good luck!" and gets out of the car. Soon you and Anastasia enter the General Assembly Chamber room, you can feel the eyes of representives of over a hundred and thirty seven countries, all staring at the two of you. At first there Is Some murmmering at seeing two teenagers enter the room. Then a man stands up and yells "silence!" as everyone gets quiet in an instant. He then says some formal stuff before turning to you... &gt; You say "Greetings, assembled delegates of the United Nations... My Name is David Smith, I am Eighteen years of Age, and a resident of the United States of America, and this is my Wife, Princess Anastasia Romanov..." As soon as you mention the Last Name Romanov, the delegates from countries that were once part of the russian empire, start murmering curiously, while some of the other countries' deligates have a look of confusion not knowing who that is. You explain who she is, and the delegate from russia speaks up immediately. "Yes, thank you for the history lesson Mr. Smith, However, surely you must have some proof to such an absurd claim as that the beautiful young woman standing next to you is someone who vanished a hundred and two years ago" &gt; You can't resist making a quip, yet you still manage to say it politely. &gt; You say "Of course, I have proof, good sir. I doubt the UN would not just allow me to speak here, if I did not have any proof. " Your words are met by a mixture of skepticism and amusement. "Oh you must present the evidence then, if this is the case... " &gt; You say "Very well, then... let us begin with the Family photograph...I believe you have each been provided with a copy.." you hear everyone open their binders and pull out the photograph &gt; You say "This is the famous photograph taken shortly before the Czar and his family were all assassinated by the Bolshiviks... However, an interesting bit of trivia about that... when the Bolshivieks later returned for the bodies, two of them were missing... That of Princess Anastasia, and the mysterious teen sitting with her... keeping that in mind I want you to compare the two of them to Myself and my wife" There is a moment of silence, before one delegate from the former russia says " I can see what you mean Mr. smith, Anastasia looks a bit like your wife, but..." &gt; You say "Of course, I understand your doubt good sir, However I have more evidence to back my claim" The delegate from russia raises his eyebrows and simply says "I'm sure you do..." &gt; You say "Do you notice the Ring the Czar is wearing in the photograph... That ring was also missing when the bolshiveks came for the bodies..." You see the delegate from russia give you a look, and then he says "Well I'm sure it must be something you'll..." and then he pauses. &gt; You hold up the ring. "Yes, sir?..." The delegate says, looking surprised. &gt; You say "That's this ring right here..." The delegate looks at the ring you gave him, then says "Ohh, fascinating!" and begins examining it closely. &gt; You say "I also have paperwork from the family of the jeweler that crafted the ring, confirming the authenticity, If you require" The delegate from russia quickly glances at the paperwork, and says "I'm sure you've had the ring for years sir, I imagine it was a gift" and gives you a cynical look. &gt; You say "The story of how I have the ring is a story I shall not tell until the Council can agree that my Wife is in fact Princess Anastasia... Which brings me to the final evidence... I have here the Sealed results of a DNA test my Wife Performed... I am showing you that this envelope has not been tampered with" The delegate from russia takes the envelope and glances at it, then looks up to you and says "I am showing you that this envelope has not been opened sir..." he gives you a nod. &gt; You say "Very well, I shall now Open the Envelope. " You rip open the envelope and read the slip of paper inside. "The results are as I read them off the slip... &gt; You say "The Subject does indeed match DNA samples from objects known to have been used by Princess Anastasia Romanov, after factoring in age differences" The delegate from russia slowly breathes out "I see... &gt; You say "Now then, Keeping in mind all the Evidence provided, The Photograph, The Ring and Finally the DNA test results, I leave now the Question of my Wife's identity in the hands of the Delegates to vote for...so as Julius Caeser said Let the die be Cast" You glance over to your right and see your Wife giving you a Look, before looking back as one by one the Delegates rises to their feet and makes a Voting gesture with his hand. Most of the Delegates Vote yes, Only the North Korean delegate votes no... and the Chair says "Very well then, We of the UN assembly... aside from N.Korea are in agreement that She is in fact Princess Anastasia... Please Exit the room while we debate her claims to the Throne, you will be both informed when you may come back in" you and your wife, Anastasia exit the debate hall and go wait in lobby of the UN. The theme from Saw is playing in your head for some reason and so you start whisling it.... After about an Hour you are told by a Clerk that the Votes have been tallied and the Outcome is... That Yes, She is eligble to claim her titles, and that the subcommitee meeting will be held with delegates from the nations of the Former Russian Empire, along with a moderater, and a Delegate from Japan (per your request), tomorrow evening. So you and your wife are able to enjoy the rest of the day. You head out arm in arm, and are about to go back to the hotel in Coleson's limo, when both of you are surounded by reporters, hounding both of you to make a statement... Seeing this as an opportunity to finally make a reference (The Caeser quote doesn't count), you simply quote Spider-man Homecoming ... &gt; You say "The world's changing fellas. What do you say we change too?" &gt; You put up the double peace signs mimicing RDJ's Tony Stark. The reporters are all over you, some good questions come up... one person asks Anastasia what she thinks of the year 2020 compared to 1918, and she answers in english with a cute accent "Not dying from Polio is a plus, And it's the year my husband lives" she then pulls you in for a kiss as you both recreate the famous photo from the end of ww2, and you head toward the limo, where Coleson is waiting for you two. As you enter he says in a joking way "That was a little unneccesary with the double peace sign, but i forgive you". Anastasia laughs as you joke about the event. &gt; You say "Do you think anyone got the Homecoming Reference I made before that?" Coleson laughs and says "I think it's only me now who got the reference, I'm not sure if anyone but you and I got it..." &gt; You pull out your phone and look at your notifications. &gt; You say "Huh, RDJ just retweeted a pic of me doing the double peace sign and called me Iron Czar... and Michael Keaton, who Played Vulture in Homecoming Tweeted about how He can't believe I quoted him...and oh Great... Trump's just mentioned me on his twitter Soapbox..." Coleson stops you mid-sentence "Hold on... He's done what?" &gt; You say "it's nothing too bad, He just horribly misspelled Anastasia's name and made some vague statements about how an american Czar is good for east-west trade relations... I just hope still likes me when I disagree with his views at some point" Coleson looks up the misspelled name on his phone and reads it out loud "Ana... what the hell?" &gt; You say "In his defense, Anasatasia isn't exactly a common name, but how did he somehow mispell it as Anainaszultia" Anastasia rolls her eyes as she reads the Trumps's tweet out loud. "Well it's really hard to misspell..." &gt; You say "yeah, you'd think His buddy Putin would teach him how to spell it... I believe it is still a somewhat popular name in russia... I Imagine it certainly will be now... I think I might do something Stupid and brave" Coleson and Anastasia look at you, confused about what you could possibly do "What are you on about now?" &gt; You open up twitter and begin typing your reply to Trump's tweet, narrating as you type. &gt; You say "RealDonaldTrump Thank you for the Congratulations, However you should know My wife's name is Anastasia... not Anainaszultia" You give a smirk before hitting Send.. and then go on to reply to Michael Keaton and RDJ's tweets about you, how Michael Keaton made the Vulture seem cool, and how RDJ's Tony Stark helped you get over your lack of confidance. Coleson at this point is giving you side-eye and Anastasia is just laughing at what you're doing. You have done something Stupid and Brave. &gt; You soon arive at the hotel and You and Anastasia go back up to your suite... and decide to watch Spider-man Homecoming. Then you cuddle with your Gorgious Princess wife and drift off to sleep.. The next day, you go out to do some sight seeing with Anastasia while Coleson stays back to go over some documents. When you go to the Empire State Building you can't resist your reference making urges and ask for the Key to the 300th floor (Referencing Percy Jackson), Saying you've got to go to Mount Olympus and see the Gods. The desk lady rolls her eyes and you're told that you're only the 5000th person that week say that and that 'Percy Jackson isn't real'... &gt; You say "He's real to me darn it" As you leave you get started on a mini-rant on why the Percy Jackson Movies were horrible, while Anastasia just walks arm and arm with you. When you get back to the hotel, You and Anastasia have dinner in your room, while Coleson eats at the bar-restaurant. Then later It's time for the UN subcommittee Meeting, and you once again try to get into the persona of Polite but likeable... You and Anastasia enter the room and meet with a Moderater to record the minutes, Translators, and delegates from the nations that made up the Former Russian Empire, as well as a delegate from Japan (who looks very confused as to why they're here) "Now that we're all here, we can begin... Mr Smith, Princess Romanov, Would you give a Brief Over View of your proposal" The Moderater says. "Yes, of course" You respond, Anastasia nodding at you as you give a Brief Overview of the proposals content. &gt; You say "Put simply I am Proposing to reunite the Russian Empire under a United Imperial Republic, as a Constitutional Monarchy, where the Monarchy has limited actual power, and the countries making up this union are still largely self governed having a dominion status... " The Japanese Delegate is first to speak "And why exactly am I here?" He says with a raised eyebrow. &gt; You say "Consider it a Bit of Housekeeping on my Part. Given that Japan and the Soviet Union never actually officially signed a peace treaty at the end of the Second World War... I figured We could find a way to work that into the proposal for the new Government, Perhaps by sharing joint custody of the Kuril Islands..." The Delegate looks a bit surprised at that, and the Moderator smiles "That will be a wise move. yes add that to the proposal." &gt; You say "I actually have a whole section dedicated to territorial changes, although it's mainly related to returning Crimea to Ukraine, " Upon mentioning this the Ukrainian Delegate Smiles, along with the Japanese Delegate, While the Russian delegate is not happy about talks of returning Crimea to Ukraine. "The Crimean Penesula is rightfully Russian Soil...It should not be bargined away like a poker chip." he snarls. You have the discretion as to whether or not you should Retort, or Ignore him. &gt; You say "I would like to remind the Russian Delagate that a majority of the Delegates do not Recognize the russian annexation as legitimant" "You insolent fool!" The Russian delegate shouts "Do you forget that you are addressing a delegate of the former Empire of the Soviet Union? I can have you removed from this meeting and charged with Treason!" At this Anastasia stands up, and turns to speak to him "And I would Like to remind you, that you are addressing Anastasia Romanov and her Husband David Smith" She says in a tone that implies she will not be intimidated. The two sides Eye each other, the room is silent, as the guards stand ready to intervene if violence should break out. Much like the Cold War, each side waits to see who fires the first shot, and much like the Cold War, It's neither side, He simply sits back down and glares at the two of you. You motion for the two of to sit down, and you begin to speak again. You cover a great deal of material in the twenty minutes that the meeting lasts, everything from military to tax policy. &gt; You say "Are there Any Questions or Comments?" The Finnish Delagate Stands up and says, that while he hopes he can have good relations with the UIR that Finland wishes to retain it's full Independence, and will not join any sort of Union. Then the Delegates from Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania ask if they can be united as a single Baltic Dominion... Soon the Delegates from Georgia, Armenia and Azjerbaijan ask for something similar. The Lithuanian Delegate adds in appreciation for giving them Kallengrad-oblast. You smile and ask the Russian Delegate if he has any questions. He looks rather angry, so you assume he doesn't. Then the moderator Calls for a vote on the Creation of the UIR of Russia. The delegates stand up and begin to cast their votes. It takes all of five minutes for the room to see that the motion has passed. Only the Russian delegate is voting no, before seeing Anastasia glare at him, causing him to quickly change his vote to a yes... It is official, You and Anastasia are the First Czar and Czarina of the United Imperial Republic of Russia... (of course, you'll let the regency handle it until you finish your last year of High School with Anastasia here in America) You turn to your wife and give her a kiss, and you are met with cheers of "Long Live the Czar and Czarina" and you then all exit the room You exit the UN and are once again confronted by the press. They ask you "Mr Smith, can you tell us the Truth about what really happened in there" You give a smirk to them and remember the Nickname RDJ gave you... You walk forward with your hands behind your head and begin to speak. &gt; You say "There has been a lot of speculation as of late, involving the events in my Meetings with the UN... The Truth is, I am Iron Czar" &gt; You put up the Double peace signs that have now become an iconic symbol of yours as you head to Limo where Coleson is waiting,. You jump in the limo and share a quick laugh with Anastasia. Then you put your head back and think about what is to come... &gt; You say "So how do you think I did? " Anastasia grins and says "Impressive! I would say you did an excellent job. &gt; You say "And I have to say, when you told that russian Delegate to watch his mouth, I have to say, That Kind of turned me on...I mean telling him I'm your Husband..." Anastasia giggles. She turns red and looks down. "I know, it was a bit daring...But he was being soooo offensive, I wanted to see him get slapped" &gt; You say "I did too. I imagine it felt worse for you, given he represented your Homeland" Anastasia turns even redder and nervously looks at you. "Uh...well...um...y-yeah" You crack a smile. &gt; You say playfuly "Oh how the tables have turned Miss Rushman..." Anastasia looks into your eyes and nervously giggles. You then lean over and give her a quick peck on the lips. She returns the kiss for a split second, then pushes you away with a laugh. &gt; You say "So Coleson, What did you think of the show I gave the press today" Coleson chuckles as he drives and listens to the news on the radio. &gt; You say "Because On one hand I already did pull a Tony Stark reveal, way back in my High School history class... On the other hand, This time I did it on national television, using the nickname I got from RDJ himself..." Coleson chuckles as he listens to the news on the radio. "I thought it was a genius idea. &gt; You sadly say "The only thing that would have made this better is if Stan was still around to see it" You look a bit sad but Anastasia asks "So Who's Stan?" You look up and smile. &gt; You say "Stan Lee... He was... the man who helped make all the characters I love so much... Last year he died... but I don't think he'd want us to still be so sad..." You share a look with Anastasia and hold her hand... &gt; You say "He had this catchphrase He always said... Excelsior, He'd always say it meant to go onwards and upwards, and that nothing lasts forever..." Coleson says "Nuf said" While you check your notifications on your phone you lean softly into Anastasia's shoulder... &gt; You say "Huh, Meg Cabot's tweeting about me... She's saying I'm like a male Princess Mia..." Coleson chuckles as he reads the message. Anastasia replies "Mia? That's cute..." You look up at Anastasia who is giving you a confused look and continue. &gt; You say "Meg Cabbot is an Author, She's most famous for writing the Princess Diaries series" Coleson lets out a quick chuckle before continuing. Anastasia asks "Yeah, but who is Mia?..." You look up at her and smile. You reply "Mia was the girl in Princess Diaries series... &gt; You say "Mia was an awkward nerdy High school girl, who made a lot of references, and one day became royalty..." Coleson bursts out laughing and stops talking. Anastasia is a bit confused at first but then starts to laugh. "Yeah,that sounds exactly like if you were a girl" says Anastasia, before asking you "So how exactly did Princess Mia Become Royalty" &gt; You say "Well something happened to her dad, in the Books he got... um, Got Testicular Cancer, he survived, but he became sterile after his treatment... In the film version, I guess Disney didn't want to have a character with, um that, so they just said he died..." Coleson stops laughing and continues to listen. &gt; You say "The films are enjoyable too, Although they're quite different, especially the Second Movie..." Anastasia is getting intrigued now, "How are the films different, and are they better than those Percy Jackson films you were ranting about earlier today..." &gt; You say "I think any Adaptation is better than the Percy Jackson films" Coleson listens and nods his head. &gt; You say "Anyway, One difference between the Princess Diary books and the movies is that in the Books Genovia is in between Italy and France, but in the films it's located between Spain and France... " Coleson nods as he drives and continues to listen, along with Anastasia who is resting her head on your shoulder. &gt; You say "Another Difference between the films and Books, relating to Genovia is that in the books Genovia is a Principality, but in the films it's a normal but still really small kingdom, A change I can understand somewhat, because I guess Disney figured that the audience wouldn't know what a Principality is, so they simplified it to be a normal monarchy" Coleson lets out a quick chuckle. &gt; You say "Then probably one of the biggest differences... Mia's Grandmother, or as she likes to be called in the Books Grandmere" Anastasia perks up slightly as you say this, Coleson listens with attention as well. &gt; You say "In the films she's Played by Jullie Andrews, and although she starts out as a distant and formal relative, she eventually becomes a doting Grandmother...Although I did think that she made a cute couple with the elderly chauferer... and an interesting bit of trivia about that, Julie andrews is the person who sugested that, because she felt that senior citzen couples deserved some representation" Anastasia listens intently, and asks a question about it. "So, What is She like in the books" &gt; You say "I think the best way to see the difference is to tell you what she did in a later book... She brought her balding poodle, into a fancy restaraunt, that didn't allow dogs... Then the dog got out of her purse, and it startled the busboy carrying out their food, The busboy got fired for it, and it basically caused a huge strike of Busboys through all of New York... And She still didn't think she did anything wrong.." Coleson listens to you, before nodding. "I see, yeah, she can be pretty ruthless." He replies. &gt; You say "The best way to describe her book Counterpart, is that she's Like the Dowager Countess on Downton Abby... She's always snarky yet polite, but at the same time, She still cares about her family..." Coleson laughs a little at the description. "Yeah, that's about right." You listen to music for a bit, before Coleson decides to turn up the radio. &gt; You say "Another big difference is location, In the Film, Mia and her mom live in San Fransisco, In the books It's New York" Coleson nods, he doesn't seem to have any particular opinion on that. &gt; You say "The second film, basically just kinda went off and made up their own story, but Meg Cabbot was okay with it, and Stan Lee was in the second movie, no one knows why, but I have a theory myself" Coleson listens intently, Anastasia is also intriged by this. &gt; You say "So as I said, In the books Mia is a nerd, and she makes a lot of references...Stan Lee's Cameo is a tribute to all of The many references made throughout the books... " Coleson bursts out laughing at this. "That is one of the more brilliant things I've ever heard!" He laughs. "Thank you so much for that! You really helped me through this!" &gt; You say "Anyway, There is one other thing that makes the Films unique to any other adaptation" Anastasia and Coleson wait with bated breath before you explain. &gt; You say "The Films exist as Films in the book universe, and in the books they poke fun at all the differences" "But I thought you just said that the books and the Film are separate?" Anastasia asks confused. &gt; You say "It's kinda confusing, but how it works is that, The events of the Books and Films are different, but in the book's universe, the films exist as films based on Mia's life..." Coleson seems to understand, but Anastasia looks confused. "So if I understand you correctly, the events of the books actually happen in the 'real world', and the films are made about those events?" &gt; You say "yes.. " "Hm, I see... That actually clears up a few things." Anastasia replies. You all sit in silence for a bit. "So... &gt; You say "I know what we're going to be watching tonight when we get back to the room..." You smile at Anastasia. &gt; You say "Coleson Do you want to watch them with us or do you have work to do" Coleson gives you both a smirk before pulling up to the Plaza and shakes his head "Sorry, I don't get paid just to babysit you two..." You ask sarcastically "Did a hammer crash land in New Mexico?" Anastasia rolls her eyes, because she understood the reference. Coleson just drives off, and You and Your wife walk in to the Plaza Hotel, to go to your Suite. &gt; You and Anastasia pack up your suitcases, and you both watch Princess Diaries 1 and 2 while cuddling, before you both fall asleep Soon you both head down to check out of the hotel, and head back to your parents house, before you do though you call your Parents to let them know you're on your way, your mom is mad about you correcting Trump, while your dad is still teasing you by asking if you 'secured the line of succession'. This time you only blush slightly before saying "Yes, thanks dad, mom, I need to get in the limo now" Soon you and Anastasia are back in the Limo with Coleson driving you back to your Parents home in North Carolina, where you live... The ride is very quiet, and You find yourself staring at Anastasia. She notices this and cocks her eyebrow before speaking. "Something on your mind?" &gt; You say "Just how I really have hit the Jackpot" Anastasia looks at You and smirks before replying. "Oh, do tell." You smirk back and look out of the window. &gt; You say "I've got a Gorgious Wife, who's a Beautiful Russian Princess straight from History, I've been noticed on the internet by RDJ, Micheal Keaton and Meg Cabbot, and I helped create a new government restoring the Russian Empire, and became the Czar... All while still being an Awkward nerdy High school teen, I really am like a Male Mia Thermopolis" Anastasia smiles and puts her hand on yours. "I'm lucky too... I didn't die in that basement, and now I get to enjoy the future with you" You give her hand a squeeze and look at her. &gt; You say "I'm still nervous though, what if the people don't like me.. " Anastasia hugs you and says with a smirk "Just remember, No one can make you feel inferior without your consent" You give her a playful look of shock &gt; You say "I thought making References was my thing" Coleson just chuckles from the driver seat and sarcastically says "Oh god there's two of them now", before putting on some AC/DC at full blast... &gt; You start jamming out first, then Anastasia joins in bobbing her head to the music.. Who knew that Russian Princess from 1918 would enjoy Hard Rock. As Shoot to Thrill starts playing, you turn to Anastasia and try to make it sound like you're talking on a PA system. &gt; You say "Agent Romanov...You miss me?" You give her a wink and Coleson tries to keep from laughing and says in a Perfect Captain America Impersonation "I understood that Reference" You start laughing with him, and turn to look at Anastasia who is just as amused, she then starts laughing and her head bobs in time to the music, which makes you laugh even more. Soon you and Anastasia are both laughing in the back of the limo, while Coleson has turned around and is driving with a big grin on his face. Anastasia Gives you a kiss and says "I love you 3000" You fall asleep cuddling in the limo, Coleson puts on some John Denver as you and Anastasia are sleeping in the back of the limo. When you wake up you find that you are at your parent's house in North Carolina, Anastasia is still asleep in the back of the limo, she must have been asleep for most of the day, while John Denver sings about West Virginia. You gently whisper to her "We're back at my parents house" She slowly opens her eyes and smiles at you "Finally back home" You both kiss, then you get out of the car and help Anastasia out as well. You see a small crowd of local reporters outside your parents house. upon seeing the limo the reporters start to swarm the limo &gt; You say "Guys I appreciate the Attention, but you should know, here in the rural south, Trespassers get run off by people with a shotguns... Look I'm here, It's me, get over it" before putting up your now iconic double Peace signs while Coleson takes your suitcases to the porch, and then you and Anastasia go back inside Coleson Drives off in the Limo and The reporters take a picture of you with their cameramen and start to move off, but one says "Just a moment sir, my manager would like to ask you a few questions" &gt; You wave Anastasia inside and whisper 'I'll handle this' before turning to the reporter. &gt; You say "I'm sorry, can we hold off on this right now... I've given you the Double Peace Signs, already so If you'll excuse me..." You enter the house and find your Mom and Dad sitting down to watch the news. as soon as you come in they turn to face you. Anastasia waves you over to the couch she's sitting on. You smile nervously to your parents while your mother is giving you a frown. &gt; You say "Um mom... Are you still mad about how I corrected the President's Tweet?" Your mother is clearly thinking about how to answer this. After about a minute she finally says "Well I'm not mad about it, but that was a pretty dangerous stunt you did..." &gt; You say "I was merely excercising my right to Free Speach as an American, to tell him he horribly misspelled my Wife's name..." Your father takes over "Well, I guess it's OK... But you should really be more careful in the future..." &gt; You say "I know, As Czar of The United Imperial Republic of Russia, I need to remember, With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, Even though technically I don't have much actual power, and technically The regency is in charge Until Me and Anastasia finish High School this year" Your father continues "And you should really start thinking about getting a job, and settling down... &gt; You say "I have a job though... I'm the Czar, and we're thinking about moving into the Imperial Palace in Saint Petersburg... It'll still be open to the public, we'll just stay in a room they don't let people in..." Your father replies "Yeah, but you should really think about getting a real job at a bank or something... &gt; You say "You mean like a Summer job or something?" Your father nods "Yeah something like that, but full time..." Your mom interjects "You could get a part time job working at the video store next to the Pizza joint..." "Ugh!" &gt; You say "Yeah, Until I finish High School here in America with Anastasia... and Then I go to be the Czar of the UIROR, Still with Anastasia " Your Mom shakes her head "I just don't know if you two are going to be able to pull it off..." &gt; You say "Mom, Remember I built a working Time Machine, and Saved Princess Anastasia from being killed by the reds in 1918... I've spoken before the UN...I can handle it...Besides The regency will just be giving me updates while I finish up High School" Your mother looks unsure, but decides to trust you. &gt; You say "If it makes you feel any better The UN is going to be sending over a bodyguard... I just hope it's someone tolerable..." You hear a knock at the door. Your father gets up and goes to open it, and when he returns says that its the U.S. Marshal and the UN officials have arrived, along with your new Bodyguard, You can't believe who It is. &gt; You say "Coleson? You're my New Bodyguard?" Coleson gives you a Grin and says "Looks Like you aren't free of me yet kiddo." You and Anastasia smile, before you give him a smirk and make a reference &gt; You say "So, Earlier you drove me Around, Now you're my Forehead of Security... If I'm Tony Stark, Does that make you Happy Hogan?" Coleson gives you a Look. Coleson lets out a loud Laugh before replying "Yes, Yes it does." You smile at the Answer. Anastasia smiles and says "It really is great to see you again Coleson" You Give Anastasia a kiss, to see how the others react. Your Parents are a little suprised with you being a bit more open, and Coleson is used to your antics, but The other UN people and the US marshall still seem a bit shocked that two people so young are the new Czar and Czarina of the United Imperial Republic of Russia. &gt; You say "Anyway Coleson, So why are the US Marshall and these Other UN people here... Is this about the Japan-Russian peace treaty formally ending hostilities or UIROR buisness?" Coleson gives you a look as if You had just said the dumbest thing ever. Coleson lets out a loud laugh and replies "No, This is about You...and the United States of America" &gt; You say "Is it bad?" Coleson stops laughing and lets out a sigh before replying "Well it's about your recent actions in fact..." Coleson pauses and looks at The US Marshall and then at the rest of the UN officials. &gt; You hug Anastasia tightly and ask Coleson to continue explaining Coleson lets out a small chuckle before replying "You're in big trouble kid..." Coleson lets out a sigh, and continues "...You and your little girlfriend there got married" &gt; You say "And?" Coleson pauses "Now that's just the start...You see this marriage doesn't exist anywhere, I mean ANYWHERE on any records, we could try and look it up, but there is no evidence of it..." &gt; You say "Well to be fair it did happen about three days ago, And I have the Paperwork right here" &gt; You wave the paperwork around. Coleson rolls his eyes and lets out a small chuckle. "Look kid, i'm not here to bust you or anything like that, but I am here to tell you there are going to be consequences..." &gt; You say "Consquences of Changing history? Because I already Clean Slate Protocalled all the Data for that" Coleson pauses and looks at You "You did what?" He seems shocked that you don't know, so You explain to him what a Clean Slate Protocol is and why you had to do it. &gt; You say "Clean Slate Protocal is a reference to Iron Man 3, where Tony blows up all his suits under what is called the 'clean slate protocall', My version of the Clean Slate Protocall Vaporized and Deleted all my notes, diagrams and work relating to the time machine, including the time machine itself..." Coleson lets out a small chuckle and says "Heh, well alright then" Coleson then looks at you sternly again "Still, there are going to be consequences kid..." &gt; You say "I have no intention of ever messing with time again..." Colesons stern look turns into a smirk "Well that's good to hear, just don't go pissing anyone off in the future and you should be fine... &gt; You say "So Coleson, Do you want to stay in the guest bedroom?" Coleson smashes his hands together and lets out a cheer "Hooray!" Anastasia gives you a surprised look, but you just smirk back. &gt; You say "Well, Anastasia it's not like you've ever slept in it... Anyway, so are the US marshall and the other UN people going to leave my parents house now? Because My Wife and I have school tomorrow..." The UN Officials nod and the US marshall says he will tell them where to find the main entrance of the house. Coleson lets out a sigh and says "Well, I guess I'll go then..." &gt; You say "Wait no Coleson, you need to stay and do... um bodyguard stuff" Coleson stops and thinks for a second "Oh yeah, that's right" Coleson turns to Anastasia and smiles at her "I should get some rest, it's been a long day..." &gt; You smile at your Wife, Anastasia "We should too..." you say Anastasia smiles and nods, looking a little confused by what just happened, you give her a quick kiss and say "I'll explain later" and follow Coleson upstairs. &gt; You and Anastasia head to your room, while Coleson goes to the guest room. As you close the door behind you, Anastasia asks "Well? What just happened?" &gt; You say "For once, I don't actually know, I believe the UN wanted to come try to confescate the Machine, but I already destroyed it... And if there are any other consequences, We'll face them together..." Your answer seems to reassure her and the two of you head to bed. &gt; You say "There is one bad thing though... This bed doesn't feel as soft compared to our Suite in the Plaza" Anastasia giggles "I don't care, this is good" You giggle along with her as the two of you get ready for bed. &gt; You say "It doesn't matter that much though, As long as you're in the bed with me" You and Anastasia cuddle together as you fall asleep. The Next Day You and Anastasia wake up early again, though today's plans are much different. &gt; You say "Well I guess we gotta get ready to go to school, oh and we need to wake up Coleson... He's coming too, and I think I should get you a Cell Phone..." Anastasia nods and gets out of bed, getting dressed. You walk over to your dresser and get ready as well. Soon the three of you are heading out the front door, and to the bus stop. The bus arrives and you all board it, heading towards your high school. During the ride you and Anastasia talk about random things, including what you plan to do today, while Coleson stands behind you, Occasionally joining in the conversation but mainly focusing on Doing bodyguard things. Once again you can feel all the eyes on you and Anastasia but now it's for different reasons... The three of you arrive at school and you walk into the school, nodding at people as you pass. After a few minutes you arrive at your classes, Biology being one of them. You walk in and see the teacher, who gives you a smile. You take your seat next to Anastasia and wait for the lesson to start. The first few minutes pass and the teacher starts explaining about DNA, as she goes over the different structures in the molecule. &gt; You wink at Anastasia, because that was a huge part of you proving her identity to the UN. You turn to look at your lovely bride and winking, she smiles at you and holds your hand. You lean over and kiss her, feeling everyone's eyes on you but knowing they can't stop you doing that. After the kiss you both return to listening to the teacher... who has a British accent. Really dull. A few minutes pass and the teacher starts explaining how your body goes through several biochemical changes during puberty. &gt; You give your wife and bodyguard the smirk that says you're about to do something stupid... You lean over and kiss Anastasia again, this time it's long and passionate and your tongues become intertwined, The teacher Ignores this, mainly because you have the best grades out of anyone else in the class, and continues teaching, while Coleson is trying to contain his laughter Soon the two of you come up for air, the teacher looks annoyed, but continues teaching. &gt; You feel a combination of arousal at the kiss, and a slight sense of Schadenfreude on the jealous faces of the other students. &gt; You then lay you head in Anastasia's lap, and she caresses your hair with one hand,. The teacher notices what you're doing and raises her eyebrows. "If the two of you would stop making out in public, it would be much appreciated!" She says. &gt; You say "But we're Married..." The teacher sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm well aware of that fact, stop behaving like a couple of teenagers and pay attention, also stop making out with your girlfriend in my class!" &gt; You say "Wife, actually" The teacher rolls her eyes and mutters "Figured he'd try that" under her breath. Anastasia and you both laugh, and the teacher goes on with her class. &gt; You then give your fingers to Anastasia who puts them in her mouth and starts loudly sucking on your fingers, and then you do the same with her fingers that aren't being run through your hair. The whole class turns to stare at you and Anastasia. The teacher shakes her head in annoyance and goes back to teaching. Coleson is barely able to contain his laughter at this point, While the jocks all glare at you in jealousy, though you aren't sure if it's because of your beautiful Wife, or if it's because you are officially above them now. An hour passes and you walk out of the class with your beautiful Wife on your arm and Coleson following behind. The stares and jealous glares follow you both out of the room. "Do you think they'll stop staring?" Anastasia asks. "Probably not, but I'm used to it now, and if not, I still have your good looks to be proud of." &gt; You say "Besides Now that I'm the Czar of the United Imperial Republic of Russia, I should get used to the attention" Anastasia smiles and snuggles close to you, while you walk to the next class together. Fortunately your next class Is history where you're pretty much now seen as a Diety, everyone in the class (even the teacher) besides a few jealous Jocks, give you both bows as you enter... you look at your lovely Wife with a smile and kiss her before sitting down. The teacher turns to you both with a smile "Ah, Czar David, Czarina Anastasia, We've mostly been watching the footage of your UN meetings...Welcome back" he then nods at Coleson who takes a seat nearby to you both. You both start to laugh, and the teacher continues "Well yes, but I meant in general, welcome back to our class. Now, why don't you tell us about your trip" &gt; You say "It was quite nice, The UN even covered our stay at the Plaza Hotel... and the hotel staff upgraded us to a suite for free... " Your words make the teacher's eyebrows rise, but he doesn't say anything, and continues asking you questions about the meetings. &gt; You occasionally turn to Anastasia to give her a chance to discuss how she felt during the meetings. Your beautiful wife seems genuinely happy for you, she smiles and snuggles close whenever you turn to her. &gt; You say "So... anyone have any questions or comments for me and my Wife?" No one does, and you continue to speak. &gt; You say "Well Then, Teacher, I return the Class to your hands" You and Anastasia return to your student desks, and you both sit down. The Teacher says "Now I just realized I never finished the lecture on The Russian Revolution of 1918..." You look at your Wife who smiles and nods. The teacher chuckles and continues with the lecture. He opens up the Powerpoint, where he left off, at the Photograph taken shortly before Bolshieviks stormed the basement.... You give Anastasia's hand a reassuring squeeze. The teacher then goes to the next slide and resumes his lecture. The Next image causes Anastasia To start Crying... it's a picture of the bodies (it was taken after You escaped with Anastasia) of her Parents, her brother and her sisters... The bodies are charred and burned... You can't help but wonder if she's crying because of what happened to her family, or because she's seeing what would have happened to her too, if it weren't for you. For the first time you wonder, Did you do the right thing, when you changed history by saving Anastasia from her fated death in 1918? You think back to what Clear Rivers (played by Ali Larter) said in Final Destination... 'If that was death's design, that was fated to happen...Then Fuck Death!!!' Of course this brings to mind what Bludworth (The creepy mortician played by Tony Todd) said in that same film, 'In death, there are no accidents, no coincedences, and no escapes...' The Teacher has Paused his lesson, and allows You, Anastasia to go to lunch early... You both excuse yourselves, and quickly leave the room with Coleson following you. &gt; You say "Are you okay, my love?" Anastasia wipes her eyes and gives You a small smile, she nods and takes your hand as you continue walking to the cafeteria. Once there you both grab something to eat and find a table to sit at alone (Okay, well your Bodyguard Coleson is there too)... As you and Anastasia eat quietly you feel all the Jocks staring in your direction, They're all either Scowling at you or creepily looking at Anastasia (Undressing her with there Eyes is the technical term)... You hope even their Pea-sized brains know that they shouldn't try anything with Coleson sitting nearby... but then Coleson goes to the bathroom... And a massive Football Jock comes up to the table... He stares down at Anastasia and says "So....You're the one the rumors are about" he then leans in a little too closely saying "...I'd just love to feel you inside me" he licks his lips as Anastasia turns crimson with anger. He Starts Violently groping her breasts... &gt; You say "Hey you... Get your Damn hands off of her!!!" The jock doesn't even listen, he continues groping her and even tears a few of her clothes off. You attempt to try and punch him, but he catches your Fist and starts twisting your arm back... you scream in pain... and then you see Coleson Rush over... (Cue Avengers Endgame-Portals) Coleson tackles the Football Player and holds him on the ground... Anastasia is Crying again, while trying to cover up her torn clothing. You try and comfort her with your other arm (The Jock broke your Left arm)... Then the corrupt and sleezy Principal/Football Coach comes up... The First thing he does is point to Anastasia's Torn clothing and say "ThAt'S a DrEsS cOdE vIoLaTiOn..." For the first time in your life you start yelling... "YOU STUPID, CORRUPT FUCKING IMBICIEL... ONE OF YOUR PRECIOUS FOOTBALL NEANDERTHALS, WAS GROPING MY WIFE, AND BROKE MY ARM... AND YOUR FIRST CONCERN IS THE FUCKING DRESS CODE... I DON'T HAVE TO JUST KISS YOUR CROOKED ASS NOW, DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE...ANASTASIA AND I ARE THE CZARINA AND CZAR OF THE UNITED IMPERIAL REPUBLIC OF RUSSIA... THIS MIGHT START AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT..." You practically scream at the Principal. The Principal then does something you never thought you'd see... He apologizes profusely... Then he sends all the Jocks out of the room, then he speaks to You and Anastasia alone (Coleson is Sitting a few tables away, just in case) Then The Principal Starts Shouting back at you "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHO YOU AND THAT WHORE ARE... AS LONG AS YOU GO TO THIS SCHOOL I'M THE BOSS OF YOU... BESIDES HERE IN AMERICA, MONARCHY DOESN'T MEAN SHIT... YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY... YOU ARROGANT LITTLE SHITHEAD, JUST BECAUSE YOU MARRIED SOME ROYAL BITCH, WHOS PARENTS WERE KILLED BY SOME PLINKO COMMIES OVER HUNDRED YEARS AGO... THAT IT MAKES YOU BETTER THAN ME...KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLACE TRASH, THIS IS MY FUCKING SCHOOL, I'M NOT GOING TO PUNISH THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS... BECAUSE THE FOOTBALL TEAM IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE CULTURE OF RUBBISH-HEAP HIGH SCHOOL... BESIDES, SHE PROBABLY STARTED IT BY ACTING LIKE A SLUT...AND YOU FUCKING SNOWFLAKE SJW, WE DON'T WANT PEOPLE LIKE HER IN 'MURICA, YOU GODDAMN FREEDOM HATING COMMIE-JEW-LIBERAL PIECE OF SHIT, SHE SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT FUCKING BASEMENT WITH HER RETARDED INBRED BROTHER AND SHITFUCK PARENTS..." Anastasia starts crying even more now. You do your best to comfort your Wife (Who has just been assaulted, and insulted in the past 30 minutes) and ignore the rantings of your Trump-Supporting Principal, who isn't happy he's being ignored. After 20 minutes of Anastasia crying and you gritting your teeth, The Principal stops with his insults and walks away... &gt; You say "I'm Sorry... It's all my fault... They wouldn't do this to you if you weren't with me...I'm just not good enough for you...I was too weak to stop them from what they did to you... I've failed you as a husband and as a man...It's all my fault, Everything is... Anastasia, Why...why do you love me? I'm nothing...nothing but an ugly nerd..." She says "Because... You saved me... You saved me from Being killed in that Basement, and having my body burned and dumped in the woods... You Were smart enough to build a time machine, and wise enough to destroy it..." She gives you a smile and says "How about Tonight... I show you just how much I love you...." Later That Night, after school You are back at home with Anastasia, while next door Coleson is doing Paperwork... She gives you a seductive smile and says "How about I show you just how much I love you..." Her Raven black hair is flowing behind her as she slowly undresses herself for you... She Slowly begins taking your clothes off, Leaning over you, wearing her lacy Black Lingire, giving you an ample view of her D23 size breasts... at first you try to look away, but then she says softly "Don't look away, I'm doing this for you're pleasure...Only for your pleasure..." she says and takes your hands and places them on her firm thighs, moving your hands up to her luscious, sweet, D-Cupacious mounds of delight... She says to you "They're yours to play with... Yours alone...My Czar" You gently kneed her breasts, as she moans in delight... She lays you down on the bed and slowly begins to kiss her way down your body, kissing your neck, chest and abdomen... she begins to gently lick your manhood, swirling her tongue around it's tip... You can't help but moan in pleasure as Princess Anastasia Romanov gives you a Blowjob... You really are lucky... How could you forget... You're married to a Gorgious historical figure who you saved from her death... Then She Slips her Panties off... and whispers in your ear "David...I want you inside me... I want you to father the next Heir to the Romanov line... Oh David you're the only one for me..." With that, she mounts you and slowly slides your manhood inside her... causing a multitude of Moans to erupt from her lips... Her Breasts rub against your Chest, your hands roaming around and squeezing her royal ass, as you passionately kiss, your tongues interlocking... as you do this, she Gently Lifts your Hands And Places them Around Her Bidding... "Hold me close my Czar, Never let me go..." &gt; You say "Of Course My Czarina" She wraps her royal legs around your body like a vice, and begins to grind her royal Cunny against your manhood... Moaning in pleasure... You scream in Pleasure as you release your seed into her... "OH GOD YES...OH ANASTASIA...OH GOD, I'M SO LUCKY TO BE YOUR HUSBAND..." you don't care if Coleson hears, or even if Your Parents hear it... She is Screaming in Pleasure too "OH DAVID...My Love, my Dear sweet David... Everyday I get to wake up in the morning, still alive and out of that basement, It's thanks to you... I love you" With those words, she kisses you on the lips, before falling asleep. You lay next to her, and hold her tight as you drift off to sleep. All the Stress of what happened in the Lunchroom is forgotten... The Next Morning, you wake up with Anastasia's breast in your mouth again, but this time, you keep it there... Then something happens to ruin the moment... Your parents walk in to your room, to force the two of you to go back to School...and even though they already know you two have been married... They're still suprised by to see You and Anastasia being so intiment &gt; You say "Mom, Dad, I refuse to go back to that school until the Robber Baron in charge is gone...The Principal is a Corrupt Xenophobic Trump-Supporter... Yesterday a Jock broke my arm... and Groped Anastasia... He ripped her clothes some too... and the Principal, who's also the Football Coach, did nothing to punish him... The Principal also called me a 'Freedom hating Commie-Jew-Liberal' and I'm not even Jewish!!! And I'm certainly not a communist...I saved and married Anastasia Romanov, To accuse me of being a Communist is like accusing someone who's wife died in the Holocaust of Being a Neo-Nazi..." &gt; You begin to start up saying one of the Anti-Vietnam chants... "Hell No we Won't Go!" Soon Anastasia has joined in, not fully understanding history the chant originated from, but understanding what you mean in this context... She doesn't want to go back to that school either... Soon even Coleson has joined in... As your Bodyguard he feels that returning to that school would be unsafe for you and Anastasia... After the trio of you yelling out the chant, your Mother and father look nervously at each other, and then at you and then back at each other, before your Dad speaks... "Well Son, Since You're so smart... We'll give you the rest of this week off... After that...you and Anastasia are going back...So Use your brain, and work out how you're going to deal with it" You nod, you had an idea for a project you've been working on ever since you got the Nickname 'Iron-Czar' from RDJ... A combination of the Giant badass Vulture-Wings (From Spiderman Homecoming) and The Iron Man armor (From the MCU also)... After a few hours of working on it, you, Anastasia and Coleson begin contacting every news channel known to mankind to tell them all about the things that The Principal of Rubbish Heap High-School has done... He quickly becomes the most hated man in america... In the UIROR and the rest of Europe also... Even some Conservatives are against him...4chaners and Anonymous start revealing more things that have happened at that school under his administration, Other Schools refuse to send their players there for Away games. And Soon No one goes to the school sports games... Then the Embezzeling of money gets revealed...That's when the feds get involved... And you finish up the suit the next day... hoping you won't need it. Everyday crowds of people then go and protest in front of the school... Meanwhile you are about to go on your first test flight in the Iron Czar armor... &gt; You say "Coleson, Start the Music" You hear the epic guitar rift opening 'Can you hear Me knocking' by the Rolling stones...Playing from Coleson's Laptop... and then turn to Anastasia &gt; You say "How about a Kiss... For luck?" She gives you a quick but Passionate Kiss on the lips, and then you close the face plate of the suit... The Turbines on the wings begin to hum to life... as you raise up in the air... You have combined the Badassery of Vulture and Iron Man... &gt; You say "Buisness is Good" That night... The Principal is Forced to resign, and You and Anastasia celebrate, she tells you in a seductive purr as you both head for bed "Tonight I'll remind you that the nerd CAN get the girl" Just like earlier this week she begins by slowly undressing herself for you... All the while she softly tells you how much she loves you... Soon her Clothes are off, Except for her lacy black bra and Panties... you carress her Breasts as she lean over to begin to undress you while displaying her cleavage for you... "You're sooo intellegent... But you're life has been sooo... Very Hard...But don't worry... your life is going to be much better now, my love" she whispers to you in a way that makes you even harder. She gives you a sultry smile and adds "I am yours, my love, Yours and Yours alone...You only have to ask and I will give it to you...Because You saved me..." She Licks your ear before adding "Anything" You turn her around, slowly Taking off her Bra and kissing her soft lips as you caress her Breasts... She begins to moan as you slowly slide your hand down to her panties... You gently rub her pubic hair and then ever so slowly pull down your boxer shorts exposing your own member... &gt; You say "I'm so lucky to have a woman like you as my wife...Anastasia Romanov..." She runs her hands up and down your chest, Looking into your eyes as she Slowly lowers herself onto you... Slowly rocking back and forth as you enter her... She tells you softly while licking your ear "And I'm lucky to have a Man like you as my Husband...David Smith..." She begins to Move faster as she Gently bites your ear and Thrusts her hips upwards... You begin to moan as she Moans in your ear as well... It's so surreal, 3 three Weeks ago you were a loser with no friends and no girlfriend... Now You're having sex with your wife, A gorgious Russian Princess from 1918...She then suddenly stops and looks into your eyes "Say you love me, Say you love me" You look into her eyes as the Passion begins to take over... She begins to Move faster... Almost desperately... &gt; You say "Of Course I love you Anastasia...I always will..." The Next Morning... Anastasia begins to wake up, She slowly wakes up and looks at you. You smile as you kiss her, She kisses you back warmly... Coleson walks into the room, Smirking but not saying anything... Anastasia quickly gets dressed and the two of you head to the school... You arrive at the Main Hall where hundreds of students are waiting. Most of the Jocks were also expelled. Those that weren't learned not to mess with you and Anastasia... The other Nerds all see you as there god now...(You were already deified by the history nerds after they found out you were dating a historical Figure) Most of the Pretty Girls don't notice you...But you don't care, Anastasia is way better looking than them, and is also a much better person. After You all Exit the Limo, Coleson is doing Crowd Control and other Body Guard stuff while He follows you and Anastasia into the school building. The most disturbing thing though, is that someone strung up an effigy of the Principal... right in the entrance hall At least you hope it's only an Effigy... Ignoring that disturbing sight, You, Anastasia, and Coleson head to your first class of the day... History... You are pretty much seen as a Deity in History Class... Everyone gives you a Bow as you walk in, arm and arm with Anastasia. You and her go sit down. and Coleson sits nearby. &gt; You say "That's right... We're back" The Teacher, Mrs. Johnson, gives the Class a look as they begin "Greetings, I'm Mrs. Johnson and I'll be teaching you all this year about the American Civil War...Now Before I call Roll I want to make one thing very clear... I am going to do my best to highlight an accurrate portrayal of The Civil War...without falling into the dangerous realm of 'The Lost Cause' mythos or trying to say that The Union were complete saints...Put simply try to keep an open mind...Now I'm going to call roll" She Blinks her Eyes in suprise at the first name, but calls it out anyway "HRH Czarina Anastasia Romanov of United imperial Republic of Russia" she calls out in an attempt to sound as casual as possible... Anastasia Stands up and Gives a Curtsy before sitting back down next to you and giving you a kiss. Mrs. Johnson Calls out your name next "HRH Czar David Smith, Royal Consort of Czarina Anastasia Romanov, of The United Imperial Republic of Russia.." She is clearly wondering what this is all about, you give her a nod and she calls out the rest of the names, which all belong to normal (relatively speaking) people. Then Mrs. Johnson turns to where Coleson is sitting and asks "Who are you?" Coleson responds by showing your teacher his badge and saying "I'm Coleson, The UN sent me to watch over Czar David and Czarina Anastasia " while pointing to where You and Anastasia are sitting... The teacher's mouth is agape at this point "Wa-wait Anastasia? Like Czar Nicholas the Second's daughter, I thought she died with rest of his family in 1918, over a hundred and two years ago?" You Wince at this and say "Mrs Johnson...That's still a sensitive subject for her..." Anastasia turns to you and then tells the teacher "No, It's fine... but yes, I am The Daughter of Nicholas II, I've been living in the Year 2020 with David, ever since he rescued me from the basement in 1918...Which for me happened about, four weeks ago..." Anastasia gives you a kiss on the lips and adds in "And I'm always so gratiful for him saving me, and taking me to live here in 2020..." she gives you a sultry smile as you feel the jealousy of every other boy in the room. Then a bulge in your pants, as you feel her Silken soft Raven Black hair go down your Shirt as Anastasia rests her head on your shoulder. You resist the urge to Fuck your wife right there... but you do your best to ignore it, instead you lightly touch her thigh with one hand and gently squeeze her breast through the fabric of her AC/DC T-Shirt. You feel the soft and delicate fingers of Anastasia stroking your member under the desk. She gives you an under-the-table handjob with the grace expected in a Princess. Mrs. Johnson either Doesn't care, or hasn't noticed it, and goes on teaching about The American Civil War...Your focus is on the feeling of Your Wife's Royal D cup breast in your hand. Then The Teacher is forced to agnoledge it when you and Anastasia are unabke to keep it quiet anymore... Moaning softly as As the Teacher talks about Bull Run... Both of your hands are lightly Squeezing Anastasia's Breasts like they're stress balls... The Teacher stops for a moment before continuing... Then you and Anastasia start Screamin in Excstacy in middle of Mrs Johnson reading the Gettysburg Address... It went down a little bit like this Mrs Johnson: Four-Score and Seven years ago You :OH GOD, YES ANASTASIA, KEEP GOING Anastasia: UWU DAVID, MY ONE AND ONLY PLEASE ENJOY THEM, THEY'RE ONLY THERE FOR YOU AND OUR FUTURE CHILDREN TO ENJOY...OH GOD, YES... You put your hands Under her Shirt as you continue to massage her Tits, She puts her hands in your Underwear. Coleson is holding back tears of Laughter, as the teacher tries to continue reading the Gettysburg Address All the other kids just watch with jealousy as you make out and foreplay with your gorgious Russian Princess wife, in the middle of class. The Teacher has given up on reading and sternly says "Anastasia, David, cut it out, this is a History Class! &gt; You say "Well, She's a Historical Figure..." with a Smirk you add "A very good figure" You're both just Kissing eachother Passionatly now Coleson Bursts out laughing as The Teacher's Eye twitches in frustration The Teacher snaps at you "David... Anastasia... it isn't proper... Quit making out...!!!" You both reluctantly pull apart from each other... You already know this material. You are a Genius of Tony Stark Magnitude. Heck you could Both graduate early if you wanted, and just go to Saint Petersburg...But You've only a few Weeks before You Graduate High School... (You could go to college but... honestly you'd rather not...To you it feels a bit too much of a scam, When you could easily just by College textbooks and Educate yourself) So you decide to do something you never would think of trying before...Make friends with The Rich Kids... At Lunch you and Anastasia decide to sit with the rich kids... Who are Staring at you in shock and disgust, as Coleson Pulls up a chair... One of the rich kids finally speaks, He's the son of a Texas Oil Well Owner, he sternly asks "Why are you speaking to us, we are your social superiors, and you should only speak to us if you're rubbish at creating friendships with people of higher status than yourself" You look at this kid and just calmly reply "Actually no you aren't, I'm Married to Royalty...This is My Wife, Princess Anastasia Romanov of the Former Russian Empire, and Czarina of the UIROR..." You watch the kid's faces, as their Respect for you increases, one of the Daughters of a Billionare giggles and says "Oh My God, is that really true? My Dad's Grand-Uncle used to live in Russia back during the Reign of Czar Nicholas II, he always told me about how Beautiful Anastasia was, er..is" &gt; You say "I know, the verb tense is quite confusing when time travel is involved...But yes She is very Beautiful..." The Rich kid is shocked and says "Wow, I can't believe you know Anastasia, when did you meet her? &gt; You say "July 17th 1918, Russia, in a Basement...I saved her from being killed..." Anastasia Looks down a bit sadly, remembering her Parents, her Sisters and her Brother, all getting killed in that basement, before looking up and smiling at you and says "He was My Knight in a Kevlar Vest that day... I'm always grateful for David saving me that day..." You feel a rush of love towards her surge through you, and You and Anastasia Kiss passionately... Coleson just watches blankly, while the other rich kids are still in shock. Anastasia Raises her foot up while she passionatly kisses you (In reference to the first Princess Diaries Film). Finally The Texas Oil baron's Son speaks up in a sneer "You think just because you seduced a princess, that makes you one of us..." The other Rich Kids try to get him to stop, but he keeps insulting you, "You're just a Lonely nerd who built a Time Machine because no one would Sleep with him..." You Take a deep breath, and hold Anastasia's hand as you say "The Circumstances of ones birth are irrelevent, It's what you do with the gift of life that truely matters" Soon the bell ending school rings and Coleson takes you and Anastasia back to the limo to take you and her to your parent's home. On the way there, Anastasia looks over and smiles at you. She leans over and whispers "I'm glad my actions at school today have made you happy. I've always enjoyed your Company..." &gt; You say "So do I, my love" She smiles and cuddles up next to you on the bench, while you hold her hand. You look at Coleson who is focused on the Road ahead. Just Two more weeks til you graduate High School, and move to St. Petersburg with Anastasia...(Coleson will be there too) You just now realized something... Something really bad... Something that might strangle your Limited role as Consort to a Figurehead Monarchy in the cradle...Something that Justin Hammer angrily pointed out to Ivan Vanko in Iron Man 2 after Vanko said something to Justin Hammer in Russian... You just realized that you still don't actually know how to speak Russian. Well that's not entirely true, you do know how to say Yes, No, and Down The Street, in Russian... but thats it... Huh,and didn't you say something about getting Anastasia a Cell Phone sometime...You roll down the Divider and say to Coleson "Change of Plans, We're going to stop by the mall first..." He just nods and drives for a few minutes before turning right into the valet parking at the Mall. You get out with Anastasia, and walk towards the entrance... &gt; You text your mom to let her know you and Anastasia might be a bit late coming home from school, and then You, Anastasia and Coleson go to the Cell-Phone Store. You send the text message to your Mom, and surprisingly she responds quickly. "Oh good, I was getting worried that you guys didn't come home from school. I'll have some dinner ready when you get back." You can see a few people gawking at the sight of you walking arm and arm with a Beautiful Raven-Haired Russian, wearing a Black AC/DC T-Shirt and a Tiara (Anastasia), with Coleson Following closeby like a Dad. You and Anastasia Enter The Cell-Phone Store and approach the counter. The Middle-Aged White Male cashier looks a little surprised too. The Verbal Fight For Your Life... The cashier says "Hey you two look like an item. Is this your new...(looks at iPad) ...'Girlfriend'?" &gt; You say "Wife actually... " You see the cashier's eyes get really wide and his Adam's Apple rises and falls several times. He looks at Anastasia and says very slowly "Uh, oh my...How did this happen?" &gt; You say "Long story...Anyway, What kind of Cell Phone would you recomend for a Princess from 1918 Russia, but who is quickly adapting to living in 2020? " He asks calmly "I'm Sorry I think I misheard you... Could you repeat that..." You repeat "I said, What kind of Cell-Phone would you recommend for a Russian Princess from 1918, who is quickly adapting to living in 2020?" He stares blankly at you, then looks at Anastasia, then to the Tiara on her head, then he asks you "Is this one of those Hidden Camera Prank Shows? Or are you kids trying to do some tiktok prank" he Sees Coleson standing nearby and assumes he's your father. The Shop Clerk Sternly tells Coleson "Can you please tell your Children Not to waste my Time..." Coleson just Calmly Shows the man his Badge, and says "I'm not Their Father, I'm their U.N. Appointed Bodyguard and Chauffer... and she Really is Princess Anastasia Romanov..." The Clerk Looks at You and Anastasia, then at Coleson, then back to You and Anastasia. He puts on the Back-Up Counter and takes a Radio out from underneath it to call up his manager, (He's decided this can be his manager's problem) He quickly tells someone on it "There are Two Teens and a U.N. Appointed Bodyguard in Here... And One of them is a Princess from 1918 Russia, The other is her Husband...They're here to get her a Cell Phone...Yes I'm Serious..." Anastasia adds in "We're going to be moving soon to Saint Petersburg, in the UIROR...So We'd like Coverage for that..." The Clerk speaks into the Radio again "I have a Crazy Customer here requesting a Cell Phone for a Princess from the ROYAL RUSSIAN FAMILY...Yeeeesss..." The Clerk looks back at you and Anastasia "I'll get the Manager" A Middle-Aged White Male With a Goatee Comes out from the Back Room "What's going on? This Better not be a Joke" he tells the Clerk. He takes a look at you, Anastasia and Coleson "I'm the Manager, What's this all about? &gt; You say "Yes, I'm Here to get a Phone for My wife, Princess Anastasia Romanov, Czarina of The United Imperial Republic of Russia... We'd like one that's User-Friendly but also Powerful..." He looks at you suspiciously "Really? You Want a Powerful Cell-Phone? Well I Sure could Help You with That... But It'll Cost You...How Much? You turn to Anastasia and Smile at her Before you give her a kiss and tell the Manager "Don't worry, We can pay!" You take out the Credit Card connected to The UIROR Royal Family Account, (An Account shared between you and Anastasia, that has A Scrooge Mcduck sized Fortune roughly equal to 750 Million dollars) &gt; You say "So How much is it" He looks at the card and then at you and Anastasia "5.000 bucks?" You quickly Say "That's fine..." and hand him the Card. He puts the Card into his Reader "5.000 bucks worth of Cell-Phone...Wow! You sure love your Cell-Phone! &gt; You say "Only the best for my Beloved Anastasia" and you Give Anastasia another Kiss on the lips. He enters the Card and the amount into his machine, then hands You the Phone "Here you are, 5 Minutes Free, how about that?" You thank him and take the Card back, handing the phone to Anastasia. Then You, Anastasia and Coleson Go to the Book Store. More People stare and Gawk at you, Anastasia and Coleson. After All, How often does someone see a Beautiful Raven Haired Russian woman in a Tiara and a black AC/DC T-Shirt, holding hands with an Awkward looking Nerd, Being Closely Followed by a guy in a Three Piece Suit. After You grab your copy of 'How To Learn Russian in Under Two weeks' you turn to Anastasia with a Mischievious smirk as You and Her Head Towards the Biographies Section... Coleson Trailing behind to watch the Chaos as you and Anastasia Autograph all the Biographies on Anastasia... Then an Assosciate walks up on you and Anastasia... (Coleson left a little bit ago to pay for your book) He looks pissed off, and 'calmly' (As in Yelling like a mad-man) asks you and Anastasia "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!" You and Anastasia Burst out laughing, as that man just quoted one of the most infamous Fanfics of all time, My Immortal... Then the angry Store Associate gets a closer look at one of the Covers, and then looks back at Anastasia, then back to the book with your wife's picture on the cover. You can practically hear the Gears turning as he puts it together... He runs up to the two of you "YOU DON'T THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET THIS ONE GO, DO YOU??!" &gt; You say "You can charge double price for these books now...They've been Autographed by Anastasia Romanov, and by me David Smith, her Beloved husband and the one who saved her from her Dance with Death..." Anastasia Gives you a loving smile and says "For which I will always be Thankful, my sweet and smart 'Knight in Kevlar'" she says as She pulls you in for a Hug. You feel a bulge in your Pants as her royal D23-cup breasts press against you. He stares at both of you, then at His feet, Blushing... Then Coleson Comes up with your Book and you, Your wife, and Coleson all Leave and go back to where Coleson parked the limosine, and you read up on Learning Russian... Soon you give a sly smile to Anastasia when you both go to your bed in your parents small farmhouse &gt; You say "I have an Idea for how To practice my Russian... You quiz me and Everytime I get a Word right, you take of a Piece of Clothing..." Anastasia Grins and Says "Well, I Guess We Need to Test You Then" as She gets Down on Her Knees and Puts Your Glasses on Your Face and begins quizzing You in Russian. After you get the First Word Correct, She sets her Tiara aside onto it's special Pillow, Her Smooth and Soft Raven-Black Hair Flows freely behind her face... After The Next Question is answered Corectly she slowly pulls off her black AC/DC t-shirt, before tossing it on top of the Tiara... Even though Her Breasts are still in her Bra, you can see the cleavage of her 23D's as they jiggle seductively as She Persues Your Russian Test... Her Leggings are next to go, Revealing her long legs to you... You stare in awe, as she slowly pulls off her shoes, Then Her Leggings, While Still Quizzing You. Next off is her shorts, leaving her in just her Bra and Panties... Then your Mom walks in... It seems she heard about what happened in the bookstore... "DAVID SMITH...ANASTASIA ROMANOV!!! You got some Splainin to do...a" she yells,Then she notices Anastasia wearing just a bra and Panties, while reading from an English-to-Russian dictionary. Your mother reacts like any rational adult would "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS" shouts your mother. Then Coleson Comes Rushing in, To make sure everything's okay, allong with your Dad. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON" he yells, Seeing the scene before him. Anastasia is able to be graceful and elegant even despite her state of undress, and calmly and casualy replies "I'm Quizzing David on his Russian..." Coleson, upon seeing there isn't a threat to you and Anastasia, goes back to his room... Your mother calmly asks your Russian Princess Wife "Anastasia sweety, could you put some clothes on, and Then you and David can go to the Dining room..." Soon Anastasia is once again Dressed in her Tiara, AC/DC shirt, Leggings and Shorts... and You and her head down to the dining room table... (Your mother just got a call from the bookstore owners, and she's going to scold you and Anastasia over it, but mostly you...) Your Mother coldly says "I just got a call from the Book Store at the mall.. They said something about a Nerdy boy and a Beautiful girl in a Tiara and AC/DC t-shirt, autographing every biography they had on Princess Anastasia...Would you two care to explain..." She stares at you and Princess Anastasia coldly. &gt; You say "How About you let us Talk to the Manager of the Store..." Then You hear a Knock at the Door, your mother says "I already have" An Elderly looking man walks in, He gawks at the sight of the Russian Princess from 1918 sitting next to you wearing her AC/DC t-shirt and her Tiara (Anastasia)... He quickly recovers "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm the manager of the bookstore at the Mall... We had a Nerdy boy and a Beautiful girl come in about an hour ago and sign every single book they could find on Princess Anastasia... I was wondering if that was you two? &gt; You say "It was Indeed, I'm David Smith, and This is my Wife, Princess Anastasia Romanov, Czarina of the UIROR...Given that The books were about her, We felt it would be okay to for us sign them..." You smile, He seems happy to see you two... He looks at Anastasia "You look so much younger then I expected from someone from a hundred and two years ago..." she Smiles at him and gives you a kiss. You then explain why she doesn't look any older then she was in 1918, to the manager of the bookstore. &gt; You say "Thats because to her, It wasn't a Hundred and two Years ago, It was aproximately 3 weeks ago... Think of it like a Quantum Shortcut..." The Manager is Surprised... "Quantum huh? I didn't realize that was possible, Thats amazing... &gt; You say "Don't get your hopes up... I've been put under oath to not ever mess with time ever again... " The Manager's expression becomes sullen "I see... If you two don't mind me asking, What was so important that you would risk altering history?" &gt; You say "I wanted to save a beautiful Princess I'd never met before, from being killed in a basement...because...I was lonely...and...I...wanted to, because I figured that she'd be so grateful that she'd come with me to the Future, and be my Girlfriend... It just happened to all work out, and Three Days after we First met, I asked her to marry Me...And She said yes...And I finally felt important..." You begin Crying into Anastasia's shoulder as you remember all the years of Bullying and Teasing you endured before you Saved Anastasia... The Manager is looking a bit uncomfortable at this point Anastasia gives you a hug "I'm sorry you went through all that for nothing... &gt; You say "It wasn't for nothing...I saved you, and we're together now..." The Manager nods. "I understand, but what guarantee do I and everyone else have that you won't change history again? &gt; You say "The Clean Slate Protocal... The day she I proposed to her, I destroyed The Time machine and all the notes relating to it...A little thing inspired by Iron Man 3, when he blows up all his suits..." The manager nods and gives you a little smile. "Thank you... Thank you..." He mutters before walking off. Your Last Two Weeks in the US soon come to an end. As you, Anastasia, Coleson all board the Jet provided by the Russian Embassy, to go to Saint Petersburg, you see your parents waving goodbye to to you, while the workers load up the Luggage (Mainly stuff from your lab)... Your parents seem awfully casual about you, their only son, moving to Russia to rule over the Restored empire along side your wife, Anastasia Romanov... Maybe they've just learned to accept that you have the intellegence to do anything...or They've decided to try and raise a child with only an average intelect, and they never want to see you again, sick of the headache of having a Kid be smarter than their parents... You Look at Anastasia, who is also looking at your parents. You suddenly remember when you first met, and how nervous you were around her. &gt; You ask her without thinking "Do you think Your parents would be happy to see us together?" She looks a bit sad at the mention of her late parents...before saying... "I don't think they would have at first, but... now that they're up there, and know the full story... about how you invented the Time Machine, and Saved me... I think they'd accept it as Density... I mean Destiny" You look at her, smiling, as the plane soon takes off. &gt; You say "I still can't get over how lucky I am...To be able to call you my Wife, Anastasia... Sometimes I still feel like that lonely nerd no-one would notice...But then I look at you, and I know, I'm more than just that...I'm your knight in Kevlar Armor..." Anastasia Romanov, your wife, looks at you with Love in her eyes as the Plane soon takes off. You know, you'll both live Happily Ever After... As if on cue you hear the soft piano opening of 'What a Wonderful World' fill the jet... You turn to your wife, and kiss her. You and Anstasia sing softly along to the 1967 Louis Armstrong classic song (What a Wonderful World)... A thought is gnawing in the back of your head though... Someday, You may need to don The Iron Czar Armor... You hope that day doesn't come though... Especially when Anastasia whispers into your ear "David, I'm Pregnant" You react the same way Aunt May did when she learned Peter is Spiderman, at the End of Spiderman Homecoming... "What the Fu-" Roll Credits Mid-Credit Scene: You are working in your Lab under the palace with Coleson and an Ai based on Stan Lee... soon Anastasia comes in holding your 3 month old Daughter, Mia... You smile at them both before they leave then go back to work on building Anastasia a Suit of Armor... Mid Credits Scene 2 (we're doing this GOTG 2 style baby, that means 5 mid credit scenes and one post credit scene): You and Anastasia Knock on the Door to your parent's farm house, Where the door is answered by a Young boy who has your eyes...(This is your Younger Brother, and it seems your parents have decided to pretend they don't know you, ever since you moved to St. Petersburg)... "Who are you two?" he asks, confused by The Limo in the yard, and the Crowns on you and Anastasia's heads... &gt; You say "Hi there Mike, your parent's probably haven't mentioned me, but I'm your older brother, David...and this is my wife Princess Anastasia Romanov..." He Looks a bit sad, and says "They're gone, Car Crash... I've been living here alone for three months...". Thats when you notice how Run down the house is, and how old his clothes are, and how he looks a bit skinny. Anastasia looks at him with pity, and a bit of sadness at missing her own parents. She Pulls him in for a Maternal hug... And you go on your knees and ask him, "Mike, Do you want us to adopt you?" He looks at you, his eyes a bit teary, and He puts his arms around your neck, and hugs you back, he says "Yes... I think that would be nice...". Mid Credit Scene 3: You look out into the Large gardens and see Mike and Mia playing together, before you go down into the lab with Anastasia to show her, her own suit (The Iron Czarina)... Mid Credit Scene 4: You and Anastasia smile as you see Mia build her first Advanced Robot while Mike helps her. Mid Credit Scene 5: Mike and Mia are in their beds asking to hear a story... You look to Anastasia and smile before saying "It all started with a Billionare named Tony Stark, on his way back from a Weapons Demonstration..." Post Credit Scene: Anastasia Gives you a seductive smile as you climb into the large four poster bed... "I think I'm going to show you some more appreciation" she says sexily as she begins stripping to her Lacy black bra and Panties. "After all the hard work you do..." She Whispers in your ear, while pulling your clothes off... You watch as she leans over you, Displaying her sexy cleavage from her royal 26D cup breasts... "You Saved me too, and I'm going to show you my apprieciation... Oh David, my one and only, please, use my body to make you feel good... You deserve it, You deserve me..." You smile at her..as Anastasia licks you ear and whispers to you that famous line by MJ in Spider-Man "Face it Tiger...You've hit the jackpot!!" The End David, Anastasia, Coleson, Mia, and Mike will Return... in Iron-Czar 2: Iron Czar and Iron Czarina. The story ends here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<hr/><p>Though the titualar farm had long since been abandoned, it was still called the Smith Farm... located in the middle of nowhere in North Carolina, The aged building still stood, unaware that one of it's occupants would someday change history... a fact even he didn't know at the time...</p><p> </p><p>The Genius boy wandered through life, with no motivation. David Smith saw himself as a nobody, in fact there were times he thought about ending it all. At first these thoughts were just short, quiet doubts in the back of his mind, but as he continued to shamble his way through the monotony we call life, those thoughts came far more often and would last for far longer. </p><p> </p><p>It was under these conditions that he walked in to a video store one day in 2008, when he rented a film from a Blockbuster that would forever change his worldview... (one of that year's biggest hits) Iron Man...</p><p> </p><p>It is important to understand just how easily thing could have been different... Imagine if He had instead drawn inspiration from the likes of John Kramer instead of Tony Stark, This story would instead turn into the Dark rise of a killer... (although in such a case He himself wouldn't see himself as a killer)</p><p> </p><p>It was in this moment that he realized his greatest asset... was his mind.. (Although it's possible he may have picked up the trait of being a smartass from him as well)</p><p> </p><p>Yet still he had the dilemma of what to apply himself too...</p>
<hr/><p>"Look at David Shit... Thinks he's so much better than us, just for knowing useless shit..." a muscular football player teased as David Smith walked to class... he then outstretched his leg causing David to trip. </p><p>David Smith fell flat on his face right in between the Football Jock's Blonde Trophy-Girlfriend's legs </p><p>David stumbled to his feet, trying to grab his books and avoid looking up her skirt, his face blushing with embarrassment...  The Blonde girl made things more difficult by standing in such a way that he could not avoid bumping into her legs without looking up...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey David Shit, if you're so smart, why don't you invent a way to get a girlfriend... I guess you're just too ugly for any woman living on the planet..." teased one of the football player's cronies.</p><p> </p><p>The mob harassing David Smith scattered when someone reported that Mr. Desjardin was approaching. </p><p> </p><p>Their sudden dispersal mainly due to the fact that Mr. Desjardin was one of the few staff members of the school who didn't take the 'boys will be boys' approach of turning a blind eye to the bullying of students by the Football Team...</p>
<hr/><p>As he walked back home from yet another day at the (aptly named) Rubbish-Heap High School, he was struck with inspiration.. He actually could invent a way to get a girlfriend... He had the unfamiliar sensation of feeling stupid for not thinking of it sooner... It was a plan so crazy, it might just work... Time Travel.... To get a girlfriend... </p><p> </p><p>Only one question remained... he mused, when to go to, and who?</p><p> </p><p>As he was leaving the mall's bookstore (He always liked to look around there after school....) he saw a book, with a picture on the cover....</p><p> </p><p>Her picture....</p><p> </p><p>The Title of the book was <span class="u">"The Life and Death of Anastasia Romanov"</span> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the picture and he made a promise to himself...</p><p> </p><p>"I'll save you Anastasia... I'll be your hero... That's what I'll do... Believe It!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was Digging through my ancestry using Family Search... </p><p>Found out my 7th Great Grandfather was actually named David Smith and was married to a woman named Anne Bryant... </p><p>Needless to say, I took that as A sign to get back on working on this, (Certainly a weird coincedence if nothing else)</p><p>Edit: So I was doing more digging... Turns out I'm actually distantly related to Tsar Nicholas II (My 14th Cousin was King Henry the 7th... I think that makes him my 28th cousin...I might be wrong) but Here's the link https://www.familysearch.org/tree/pedigree/landscape/K8SH-GQQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>